Monster
by nymphonic
Summary: Tyler/Caroline. "If you're a monster then I'm a monster too."
1. Chapter 1

Monster

Chapter One.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I'm working on Tyler.

A/N: let me know if you like the story and I'll continue. Thanks!

Caroline's POV

Last night was definitely one for the books. I, a freakin' vampire, helped a werewolf through his first transformation. I never read Twilight or anything but I'm pretty sure we're like mortal enemies or something. Anyway, whatever. I'll definitely never forget that night as long as I should live, and that's a long time. I hope …

My transformation wasn't as painful as his. I mean the sun kind of was at first, but Bonnie helped me with that. Thank God for her. Maybe she could help out Tyler too? His transformation was just terrible and he has to go through it every month. That's horrible. I was turned into a vampire and I'll never be anything else, but he still gets to be human sometimes with an actual beating heart. That's a plus I guess. Even though sometimes I do wish he could never die as well. He's been my friend through all of this and it just sucks that I'll be 17 forever and he'll get to age and leave me behind. I could use a real friend that isn't Bonnie, who hates what I am, or Elena, who seems to ignore me lately.

But anyway, I just feel different about the world since last night when I went back and saw Tyler curled up on the floor calling my name. I just felt like wow this is my life. My life is going to be confined to the night, ring or not, and confined to little cellars and secret places. Well not just my life, Tyler's too. Even though we were totally different species or breeds or whatever, we were one in the same.

I felt like he understood what I was going through even more than Stefan and definitely more than Damon. Stefan is a good guy but he has this heart of gold that I just don't have. But ask anyone and they'll be quick to call Tyler a dick, or me a bitch. We just are more the same than me and Stefan and we've known each other since what … like birth?

We're not even really human anymore. I mean I guess he is sometimes, but we can't have human experiences anymore. That was taken from me. It was completely stolen from me and stolen from Tyler. I'll never be able to cherish anything the same way ever again because for me there's no limit to life. I'm immortal. I'll never have children or look back on photos of myself from when I was 17 and be able to reflect on how attractive I was or how much of a dork I was. I'll always be and look the same. Everyone will eventually leave me. Somehow seeing Tyler affected by his curse made me start thinking this way. I don't know, I probably just need another drink. If I ever told Stefan any of this he'd probably make me eat another bunny. Gross.

But I wonder what will happen tomorrow. Will he come to school? Will we talk about it or just pretend nothing happened? Maybe he'll thank me and then decide he can do everything on his own from now on. I wonder if Matt is suspicious. He has to be. I wonder what Damon and Stefan will say. Ugh. My brain. Do I even have a brain anymore? I must right? I don't think I was attacked by zombies. Oh my gosh. Do zombies exist? I mean werewolves, witches and vampires do I guess they do too.

Anyway I digress. I just hope everything will be all right when I get to school.

End of POV

Caroline tried to hide her pallid complexion under a few layers of bronzer. But it was no use. No matter what she did she looked like Anne Hathaway and not Jessica Alba. It was okay though. At least she didn't have to really do her hair anymore. It kind of just stayed curly lately, probably because that's how it was the day she died. Being a vampire was strange.

She threw on a scarf as she walked through the door, juggling her bag and books in one hand and her phone and keys in the other. She locked it and looked around before sprinting to school as fast as she could.

She didn't expect Tyler to be in school today. After all he did have the worst night of his life, physically and mentally. He was probably exhausted and resting at home. She figured that's what she would do and she pushed her thoughts of him out of her mind and tried to focus on something normal like homework or Brad Pitt's personal life. It kind of worked but her mind couldn't completely shun her thoughts of Tyler.

She walked into English class and took a seat near the window towards the back and gazed out the window. It was a beautiful day in Mystic Falls.

Elena sat on the opposite end of the classroom clearly still moping about Stefan being locked up with Katherine. That little plotline to their lives was definitely getting old. Caroline was sort of sick of it and so was Bonnie, who took a seat in the center of the room away from both Elena and Caroline.

Caroline continued to gaze absentmindedly around the room until a dark figure obscured her view, disorienting her for a minute. She looked up to see what it was.

"Tyler?" Caroline said loudly, gathering a few looks from the kids in her class.

He sat down behind her without responding and she could feel his gaze on her back piercing through her. Her breathing got tense and if she'd had a heartbeat it'd be racing.

Finally he raised a hand and placed it on her shoulder. He leaned in a little and whispered a husky, "thank you" into her hair.

Caroline's breathing became more uneasy as she tried her best to just look forward at her teacher and pretend that she was unaffected by him or by anything. He'd really caught her off guard and something was definitely different about him today. He looked changed. His face looked more like a man's and less like a teenager's. His muscles that were already fairly big to begin with were now struggling not to tear his shirt.

Caroline didn't pay attention to a word her English teacher said that day. She was only focused on Tyler's intense stare and the gratitude that seemed to be emanating from his fingertips.

When the bell rang, Tyler stood up first and knelt down beside Caroline as the rest of the class cleared out.

"Thank-you for being there for me last night. No one has ever seen me so vulnerable and I'm sorry it seems a little forced how I'm talking to you but I'm honestly a little embarrassed." Tyler grabbed her hand and looked her directly in the eye. "But honestly I'm so thankful that you were there for me."

"I can take the worry away, Tyler. Let me compel you," Caroline said lightly.

"No I think I should bear it. After all, it's a curse. You don't get to escape it." he smiled a little and immediately put his head down in case tears came.

Something about her made him lose his composure. He could keep it together until he started talking to her. He felt safe in her company and knew she'd never out him or judge him as being weak. In her eyes he knew that she thought he was strong, stronger than almost anyone she'd ever met. They had an understanding with each other that was unparalleled and it was between the two most unlikely people.

He kissed the back of her hand and grabbed his bag to go. Caroline watched him leave, debating whether to say anything or not. She finally decided not to and grabbed her purse and left as well.

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: I know I posted chapter one this morning but whatever. I like you guys. Enjoy!

Monster

As each school day passed by, Tyler found it harder and harder to talk to Caroline. He felt ashamed that he'd opened up so much to her, so he just sat behind her everyday in English without saying a word. She'd tried to speak to him a few times and it felt forced and very strained. She decided to leave it alone but deep down she couldn't think of anything else. She felt his stares from behind her as she sat in English class. She could feel everywhere his eyes went. He typically settled his gaze on her neck when she wore her hair up or on her shoulders and arms when it was down. She could feel his eyes move from her neck to her shoulders to her arms and all the way down to her feet before they made their way back up. Everyday she forgot to breath and had trouble paying attention to anything else. Sometimes she'd close her eyes just so his eyes were the only thing she could concentrate on and she didn't have to watch her teacher babble up at the front of the class or the kid next to her fall asleep everyday. But even when she did that she made her best effort to not seem rigid so Tyler wouldn't know that he was making her feel a certain way. Though he made her undoubtedly uncomfortable, she'd miss him if he went away like she did the weekend before.

After school Caroline walked through the lot in order to get home as she normally did. All she wanted was to take a hot bath and sit around her house with a bottle of wine and watch a sappy movie. But of course nothing ever went her way. Matt chased after her and grabbed her by the arm to turn her around.

"Caroline, I just have to talk to you." Matt stroked her cheek. "Look. I miss you so much. I know you're going through something right now but I want to be there. Let me be there."

"Matt I can't. Just forget me, okay?" Caroline regretted that she sounded a little unintentionally cruel.

"Is it Tyler? I know you guys have become … close … lately but it's because I haven't been there for you isn't it? What are you hiding from me Caroline?" Matt put his other hand on the other side of her face.

"Nothing. Just please. I want to go home." Caroline started to pull away but Matt pulled her lips to his.

"Matt, I have to go." Caroline pushed him off a little harder than she meant to and walked away, not looking back at the hurt expression on his face.

Tyler's POV

Honestly I was way too embarrassed to talk to Caroline since that day after my transformation. She saw me cry, she saw me lose control, she saw me vulnerable and weak, she even saw me naked. There was nothing I had left to show her. I had really nothing at all left that I hadn't shared with her.

I was beyond embarrassed. I felt way too open. I had to stay away from her for at least a little bit, just to clear my head. I'm sure she would understand if I explained later. She's a really good person like that.

It'd been two weeks since that day. My next transformation would be a little shy of another two weeks away. To say I wasn't scared would be a lie.

Since that full moon my skin has just been hot, especially at night. My eyes turn yellow when I get angry or sad or any heightened emotion I guess. But Caroline didn't lie. Drinking definitely helps. It curbs my mood swings a lot. I don't think alcohol affects me the same way either. I just don't get drunk anymore.

A lot of things are different and it's going to take some adjusting.

End of POV

Tyler skipped down the steps of school after the last bell rang and raced to Caroline's neighborhood. He sat across the street and waited for her to come home, not wanting to take her by surprise by just breaking into her house.

Finally he saw her arrive in a blur of speed. She looked around to make sure no one had seen and her eyes fell on Tyler. She sighed and took a deep breath before walking across the street to meet him.

"What are you doing here, Tyler?" Caroline asked, concerned.

He smiled and shook his head, "See this is why I haven't spoken to you in so long. I feel like every time you talk to me I can hear the pity."

"I'm just concerned okay?" Caroline snapped, not understanding why Tyler was so agitated.

"Look. I just wanted to apologize. I didn't want to ignore you for all this time but I just couldn't face you. I know Matt has been on my ass about if we have something going on and like, I'm so confused about everything right now. I don't want to interpret what you did for me as meaning something more." He looked down as he said the last part.

"I really care about you, Tyler. Even though we haven't always acted like it, we're friends. Just. Friends." Caroline exaggerated her last few words.

She placed a hand on his cheek and lifted his face up so she could look into his eyes. Those bright brown eyes were the source of her discomfort for the past few weeks but somehow looking into them directly replaced that discomfort with sadness. There was something tragic and beautiful, strong but vulnerable, and enticing about his eyes.

"I swear if I cry around you one more time," he laughed and swiped at the drop swimming down his cheek.

"It's okay, Tyler. I'm here for you, but right now I just want to be alone." Caroline wiped away her own tear this time and Tyler put a comforting hand on her waist.

Caroline went to take Tyler's hand off of her but she forgot he was just about as strong as she was. With her other hand she tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. He grabbed both her arms near the elbow and held them down.

"Whatever you need, I'm right here." Tyler stared hard into her eyes.

"You're a lot stronger than before," was all Caroline could manage to say.

"Please tell me what's wrong. You helped me through the toughest moment of my life, please just let me help you with this?" Tyler looked questioningly at her, wondering what could have made this strong and beautiful girl cry.

"Matt …" Caroline mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tyler said, not sure he heard the right thing.

"He kissed me and I couldn't kiss him back because of you, okay?" Caroline fumed. "You're just in my head like a parasite! I spend two full weeks worrying about you and if you're okay and you ignored me. Your transformation might have been terrible for you but it affected me too, okay? I couldn't talk about it with anyone, so you and this whole situation has been plaguing my brain. And today Matt kisses me and all I can think about is you. He even mentioned you himself! So I'm sorry but I just want to go inside."

Caroline knocked his arms away and disappeared with speed. She celebrated in her head when she made it to the door and got her hand on the door knob. But her happiness was gone as quickly as it came. She felt Tyler pull her hand off of it and flip her around to kiss her. It was so fast that she didn't know how to react. She was so impressed with his speed.

He pressed his body into hers until she was leaning on the door. She was trapped. Her body melted and she kissed him back as if to demonstrate all of her feelings of the past two weeks with her lips. There was pure passion behind that kiss, passion that she had never felt with Matt. Tyler knew her ins and outs now and he understood. He was able to get deeper into her being than Matt ever could, being only human still.

Before Caroline completely lost it, she pushed Tyler off of her.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Tyler took a step back, fearful that he'd just ruined the great bond he'd formed with what seemed like his only friend.

"I-I just wanted to be alone, Tyler." Caroline breathed in deeply.

"I'm here for you in anyway you want me to be, okay?" Tyler looked at her sternly and his eyes flashed yellow.

Something about how kind Matt and Tyler were being to her just made her angry. Matt seemed like he was all right with her liking Tyler and Tyler knew very well that she still had feelings for Matt. Yet instead of bad mouthing each other they were the sweetest guys ever and they seemed like they'd be okay with whatever she chose to do. Something about that just made her boil over with annoyance.

"Everybody just needs to stop kissing me!" Caroline shouted, before slipping into her house and slamming the door in Tyler's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: Three chapters in two days! I'm one a roll. Sorry this one is a little long. But I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far! I hope you enjoy this segment.

Monster

Caroline smacked her head against the door after she shut it. She was still able to hear Tyler breathing on the other side of it and had half a mind to open it and pull him inside with her. But she knew she shouldn't.

"I thought I said stay away from him." Damon's cool voice sounded from around the corner making Caroline jump.

"Can't a girl get one afternoon alone!" Caroline barked.

"What were you just doing? I mean it. Answer me," Damon said forcefully.

"Tyler kissed me, okay? Gosh, Dad. Get off my back." Caroline threw her purse into a corner and flipped off her shoes, nearly hitting Damon with one of them.

"Do you want to end up like Rose?" Damon said in his silky voice. "She doesn't even remember who I am anymore." He looked a little hurt when he realized what he said.

"Look I didn't ask for any of this! I was just being a good friend to him, and to you as a matter of fact. What if I didn't help him? He would have transitioned alone without knowing where or who he was and bit innocent people. You could have been one of them seeing as you, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy and Elena like to gallivant through the woods at all weird hours of the night. So just leave me alone. I was doing everyone a favor!" Caroline was exasperated.

"Just stay away from him and if you choose not to, make sure you tell him nothing or I'll end you both myself." Damon got in her face. "P.S. We're working on a plan, drop Fido and we'll include you in it."

Damon smirked and then sped away.

Caroline smiled to herself after finally being alone. It was already five in the afternoon and she was emotionally and physically drained. Her little meeting with Matt hadn't really done anything other than add something else to the list of things she had to deal with but with Tyler it was different. This was something new and fresh and dangerous. It could leave one or both of them hurt far beyond any heart break they'd ever felt. Was it really worth that? Caroline thought that her attraction to him was only a result of her having a caretaker's complex. She was just turned on by the fact that he needed her. And since she was there for him he felt strongly about her too. It couldn't be anything more than that, could it?

Caroline thought back on her kiss with Tyler and put her hand to her lip. She couldn't help but smile a little. She couldn't lie to herself, Tyler definitely made her feel good. But she concluded that it was because he had a lot of experience just so she could try to stop romanticizing him in her brain.

The weekend had come and Tyler and Caroline were thankful they didn't have to run into each other at school after that night. Both of them had typed up texts and erased them several times without sending them to each other and dialed each other without ever calling. Neither was sure of what to say.

Tyler figured it was useless to try to speak to her anyway. She was sort of stubborn and would never speak to him unless she wanted. He should wait until she approached him. It was just such a stressful waiting game for him, especially when all of his emotions were heightened.

Even though he knew he shouldn't, he went to the Grille in hopes she'd be there. Even if she wasn't, at least he could get some of the homework he was behind on done while he waited.

He sat for what seemed like hours sipping the same gin and tonic and working on physics problems in his thick, unused physics textbook. It was tiresome and his eyes ached from staring at all the tiny black fonts that he didn't understand nor care about.

Caroline wasn't going to come and that was clear. It was just wishful thinking for Tyler. He grabbed his books and shoved them into his bag, accidentally ripping off the entire zipper. He still wasn't used to his strength. All of his things scattered on the floor and several bar patrons snickered at him thinking that he was clumsy with drunkenness. He rolled his eyes and bent down to pick everything up.

Someone handed him his last pencil and he muttered an angry "thank you" without looking up.

"Why weren't you at your house?" At the sound of Caroline's insistent voice, his head snapped up to see her.

"Caroline. I-I uh …" Tyler stammered, totally taken off his guard.

"Shut up! I want to talk to you," Caroline said, dragging him outside.

"Ouch, damn it. You nearly pulled my arm off. Are you crazy? What if someone saw?" Tyler whispered, looking around and backing up into the brick wall to lean.

"I don't care. Look, let me talk or I'll never get this out." Caroline wasn't angry but he knew she would be if he interrupted her.

"I really like you." she paused to look at his expression. "Or I think I do. I'm not sure. But you completely messed me up by kissing me you asshole! I'll never know if I actually do or if I'm just all smitten because you kissed me you butthead!"

She started beating her fists against his chest. He started to laugh but then her hits got harder and actually started to hurt.

"Okay I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I mean I guess I did mean to, but I'm sorry for what it did to you," he said, grabbing her wrists so she couldn't hit him anymore. "I messed up everything in my head too. I have all these crazy thoughts and urges and my hormones are all over the place since I transformed. But I like you, Caroline."

"Ugh ... I'm _Tyler_ and I'm a sexy werewolf who goes around kissing people and making them feel things they definitely shouldn't be feeling!" Caroline shouted in a mocking tone.

She yanked her wrists out of his hands and just looked at him. He wasn't sure if she was going to kiss him or hit him, but either way she looked mad.

"Can you just get mad at me for once, Tyler? Stop being so nice to me all the time. I rejected you! Get mad. I want you to hate me. You're a werewolf and I'm a vampire, you're supposed to hate me anyway." She folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall next to him with a huff.

"How can you expect me to hate you?" Tyler said, leaning his head on her shoulder.

Caroline didn't know what else to do to make him want nothing to do with her. As much as she wanted to try to be with him or at least just be his friend, she knew she couldn't. At least not right now when everything with Elena was still up in the air.

"Tyler, you're the first guy that didn't chose me as second best," Caroline whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"You're not a second choice kind of girl, but I feel like I'm your second choice guy." Tyler let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding and raised his head to nestle his face into the rook of her neck. His sense of smell was intensified and he felt like he could smell every ingredient in her shampoo and her perfume. But the layer of chemicals wasn't enough to mask her natural aroma that left him completely intoxicated.

"That's not what this is, Tyler. I promise you. This is bigger than that." Caroline placed her hand on his face and rested her cheek against the top of his head. "There are things that are going on with me that I just can't tell you about. I want to but I can't."

"I don't care about any of that, Caroline. There's nothing you can do to make me hate you. When you scream at me you just look incredibly sexy and when you're sad I want to give you a hug but I think I like it the most when you're happy." Tyler laughed at how corny his own words sounded. "I'm laying myself all out there for you. I hope you appreciate this." He moved closer so that their lips were just inches apart.

"I appreciate this so much I can't even explain. It's just that I've been lying to you." Caroline closed her eyes waiting for him to explode with fury, but he never did.

"I don't care. There's nothing you can say to me that'll change how I feel." He kissed her so lightly and pulled away that she wasn't sure if he'd kissed her at all.

"There are more vampires out there and they want Mason's girlfriend, Jules, dead," Caroline blurted.

"So what if there's more? And I don't even know that girl anyway," Tyler replied, brushing a piece of her hair off her shoulder so he could get a better whiff of her scent.

"That's not all. Mason's dead and I know who killed him." Caroline spit the words out. "A vampire named Katherine turned the both of us so that we could be sacrificed in a ritual that would free vampires and werewolves of their curses. At first she used Mason but then he was killed, so she compelled Matt and Sarah to provoke you so you'd kill one of them and trigger the curse yourself."

"The same vampire turned us?" Tyler asked, stunned.

"Yes. When I was in the hospital, I had some vampire blood in my system and she smothered me with a pillow." Caroline was relieved but also annoyed that he wasn't angry. "But we're not the only ones, okay? They also want Elena dead and I think Bonnie too."

"What, why?" Tyler was shocked.

"Because Elena is Katherine's doppelganger and Katherine is the one they originally wanted to sacrifice and Bonnie is … Well she's a witch. I'm still fuzzy on whether they need her to perform the spell to break the curse or because they want to sacrifice her too. I should pay attention to Damon more." Caroline smacked herself internally.

"Damon Salvatore!" Tyler demanded.

"Yes. He and Stefan are also vampires. They're the only other ones I swear. Unless you count Rose, who was kind of like Damon's girlfriend until Jules bit her and she lost her mind." Caroline winced, awaiting his reaction.

"Jules is a werewolf too?" Tyler was mulling everything over in his mind. "So why did she attack Rose?"

"Because Damon is the one that killed Mason. Please don't get mad and get revenge on him. Mason was working with Katherine to get the moon stone which binds the curse. Katherine is the one that killed Aimee and turned me and did a whole huge list of other bad things so Damon just saw Mason as a threat." Caroline closed her eyes to fight back tears. "If Damon hadn't done it, Katherine would have and it would have been more painful."

"Why would Mason be a threat? He was harmless. He never hurt anyone during his transformations." Tyler clenched a first.

"A wolf bite is fatal to a vampire. Jules's bite to Rose has her terribly ill with pain and memory loss and I'm afraid she's going to die. It's also why he told me to stay away from you, but I didn't listen." Caroline was ashamed that she hadn't told him any of this before.

Tyler backed up and Caroline screamed as he punched the wall, making a waterfall of broken bricks and cinder blocks come down. Caroline looked around to make sure no one saw and was satisfied when she didn't see anyone.

"Let's get out of here, okay?" Caroline tugged at Tyler's arm and they both became streaks of light speeding away before anyone saw the damage.

Unbeknownst to them, someone _did see. Across the street, Matt stepped out of his car and walked over to the broken wall. He had only been hiding in his car watching because he wanted to see what was going on between Tyler and Caroline but he never expected what he actually did see. He picked up a piece of broken brick and tried to smash it against the side walk but to know avail._

"_What the hell was that?" he whispered to himself._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: Four chapters in three days! I must really like you guys lol. I'm so happy you guys are liking this so far. I'm kind of happy with where it's going and I think I just worked out an ending in my head. I just have to write it. You guys will like it I think. But anyway, enjoy this chapter! I tried to bring in some of the other characters and establish Tyler as a more masculine character in this chapter. I hope you guys pick up on that since he's been sort of mopey and crying for the last few chapters. But if there's any ideas you want to give me or anything just let me know in a review! Thanks.

Monster

"Look I know this is all a lot for you to digest, Tyler." Caroline sat down on a broken swing in the park they had gone to after the Grille.

"You lied to me. You told me you thought Mason was okay," Tyler said, with his head down between his legs on the adjacent swing.

"I have to protect my own kind, Tyler. I promised I wouldn't say anything and I'm risking both of our lives by me telling you this." Caroline put a hand on Tyler's back but he shook it off violently.

"So I'm guessing Damon and Stefan want me dead too?" Tyler asked.

"No I don't think so. Damon doesn't care but I know Stefan would never want that. He has a really good heart. Trust me, I'll do whatever I can to make sure you're safe." Caroline placed her hand on his back again and she was satisfied when he didn't protest.

"I do trust you and I won't do anything yet but if Damon even tries to come near me I'll kill him," Tyler replied sternly. "You can take my word on that."

"There's something else you should know," Caroline began. "There aren't more of you because the vampires exterminated the werewolves … or so they thought. I guess they missed your lineage or maybe spared you because they knew they'd need a werewolf to sacrifice one day."

"I'm stronger than Mason was you know," Tyler said as though he hadn't heard what Caroline had just said. "I can just tell somehow. And somehow I think I was always meant to be this way."

"I'm sure you were meant to do a lot of great things, Tyler," she said as she traced little circles on his back with her fingertips.

"Did you mean it when you said my bite was fatal to you?" Tyler asked after a few moments.

"Well yeah. You could easily kill me with one bite. That's your advantage over vampires but my advantage over you is that I'm stronger than you when you're in human form." Caroline breathed out. "We're both slaves to the same curse."

"My next transformation is in a few days you know," Tyler said through clenched teeth.

"I know, Tyler. I know." Caroline smoothed down his hair with one hand and held on to his with her other. "We'll make it through."

In the meanwhile Bonnie was over at Elena and Jeremy's house.

"Elena, I'm telling you I don't think the spell broke. I think Luka tricked me," Bonnie said in a serious tone.

"Why do you say that?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing's happened!" Bonnie said exasperated. "We've all returned to our normal lives but look at the facts. Damon, Caroline and Stefan are still vampires and to the best of my knowledge Tyler is still a werewolf. We can't be that naïve," Bonnie said.

"Yeah but Klaus hasn't come either. Don't you think he'd have come by now to get the moonstone and take me, you, Tyler and Caroline?" Elena sighed. "He must know something is different, otherwise he would have come."

"Believe what you want but I don't think Elijah or Luka or anyone can be trusted," Bonnie huffed. "I think you're being stupid."

"Well you're the one who trusted some random warlock who moved in what like three weeks ago? You don't even know him!" Elena yelled.

"You both just calm down now," Jeremy interjected. "If the curse wasn't broken then why hasn't Klaus come yet. Why hasn't anything happened? We've been barely living these past few weeks because we've been too scared to do anything. I'm tired of it."

"Where is the moonstone, Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"It disintegrated," Bonnie said plainly.

"I don't think it did," Jeremy said shaking his head. "I think Luka stole it."

"Why do you think that?" Bonnie said, sounding offended.

"Because look at when he moved into town. It's right when all this crazy stuff started happening. And didn't Elijah say he had witches working with him? I think they're working for him and he's playing us." Jeremy looked at Bonnie solemnly. "I'm sorry, Bon."

"I can't believe I've been so stupid," Bonnie said.

"Even though we spend eighty percent of our time trying to get this moonstone, I think we have to go rescue it … again." Jeremy sighed.

"I think you're right," Elena said. "How can I help?"

"By staying out of trouble," Bonnie said.

"Really guys?" Elena asked angrily. "You're leaving me out again?"

"It's for the best. Come on, Jeremy." Bonnie threw a bag over her shoulder and head out with Jeremy, who shot Elena an apologetic glance on the way out.

"What's your plan?" Jeremy asked Bonnie once they'd gotten outside.

"We're going to need Caroline," Bonnie said. "Come on, let's go."

They drove in silence to her house.

"What are you guys doing here?" Caroline asked, completely confused by the two of them being on her doorstep.

"Who is it? Is anything wrong?" A voice came from around the corridor.

"Who was that?" Bonnie demanded.

"No, Tyler. Everything's fine," Caroline said, ignoring Bonnie's question.

"Tyler's here?" Bonnie said, pushing the door open to go in. "Caroline, what the hell?"

"Bonnie, it's not a big deal." Jeremy said. "I like Tyler. He's a good guy. We can trust him."

"Do neither of you listen to Damon?" Bonnie snapped.

"No and since when do you?" Caroline retorted to which Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Tyler appeared from around the corner in his customary leather jacket.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"I was just talking to Caroline. That's it. And what does it matter to you, witch?" Tyler snapped, letting his temper get the better of him.

"You told him?" Bonnie turned her attention back to Caroline, who just threw her hands up in surrender. "Whatever it doesn't matter. We'll deal with this later but we need your help tonight, Caroline."

"Is it dangerous?" Caroline asked.

"I don't think so but it could get that way," Jeremy said. "We have to get the moonstone back."

"I'm coming with her then," Tyler said, stepping forward.

"What are you going to do? Howl at it?" Bonnie said with venom in her voice.

"It isn't a good idea to provoke him right now, Bonnie." Caroline said, stepping in between the two. "The full moon is soon."

"I can make you feel pain beyond your imagination. Don't mess with me, wolf." Bonnie said.

"Fine then do it. But I'm coming with Caroline regardless." Tyler interceded.

"Ugh whatever, let's go."

They arrived at Luka's house on foot.

"Jeremy you're going to go check if he's sleeping. If he is, wave. If he isn't come straight back," Bonnie said to Jeremy and he got up with a knod and left.

"Okay now I'm going to see if I can charm his vervain ring off of him so you, Caroline, can compel him to bring us the moonstone," Bonnie said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Caroline asked, surprised by how large her role was in this plan.

"I don't know. Knock on the door. Just figure it out," Bonnie snapped, before going to join Jeremy.

"What do you think, Tyler?" Caroline asked him.

"I say let's go," he replied.

"You're going to help me?" Caroline asked.

"Of course. I know you need a man around to protect you," Tyler joked and she smiled.

"Thanks Tyler," Caroline said and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know I'd take a wooden bullet for you," he replied, smirking.

"You'd heal in like two minutes." Caroline glared. "You're such an asshole." She smacked him on the arm playfully making him laugh.

"Bonnie's giving us a signal she has his vervain. It's time." Tyler stood up and helped Caroline onto her feet.

Tyler squeezed Caroline's hand for reassurance. She looked down at their fingers intertwined and smiled up at him, feeling heat rising in her cheeks.

They dropped hands and walked up to the door and knocked.

"Whatever you do I'm right behind you," Tyler said.

Caroline smiled at him but stopped once she heard footsteps approaching the door from the other side. She took in a sharp breath. The door opened and before Caroline could realize what happened, she was staring at the unconscious form of Jonas, Luka's dad, lying on the floor.

"What the hell was that!" Caroline screeched at Tyler.

"What … old fashion brute force isn't acceptable anymore?" Tyler said, flashing his white smile.

Caroline looked around making sure no one was watching. Tyler threw him over his shoulder and dropped him on the couch with ease. Caroline stayed at the doorstep, having not been invited in.

"You have to get him to invite me in," Caroline said.

"Wake up!" Tyler said, smacking Jonas in the face a few times. "Invite her in."

Jonas stirred a little and whispered a tiny, "Come in" before falling back unconscious.

Tyler released him and he fell hard onto the couch. Caroline stepped in and grabbed one of Jonas' hands.

"When you wake up you're not going to remember anything that happened. You fell asleep on the couch reading one of these dusty books. We were never here." Caroline dropped his hand. "Tyler, check his eyes."

Tyler lifted one of his eyelids.

"His pupils are freaking out," he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Good. That means it worked." Caroline smiled.

"Does that work on me?" Tyler asked.

Caroline went to him and grabbed both of his hands. She stared right into his eyes and she could feel herself making her connection with him.

"Kiss me," Caroline said airily.

Tyler almost immediately grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him hard. She gasped a little but it was masked by him putting his lips to hers in a rough kiss. She moaned slightly and closed her eyes, which inadvertently broke the compulsion. Tyler let her go and stepped back, looking confused.

"That wasn't cool," he said, feeling slightly used.

"Get over it," she said playfully and lead him upstairs to Luka's room.

They opened the door and saw him sleeping there. Tyler motioned to her to go do her thing and she knelt down by him and touched his hand.

"Wake up and find me the moonstone. When you've done that, go back to sleep and forget that anyone was ever here," Caroline said in a demanding voice.

Luka's eyes shot open and he walked like a zombie to his armoire and took the rock out of a secret compartment built into the base of it. He dropped it into Tyler's hand.

Bonnie came into the room and snatched the stone from Tyler making him glare at her with disdain.

She took a small book end from his bookcase and placed it on the nightstand next to the moonstone. She started mumbling some words Tyler nor Caroline could understand and then before their eyes the book end burst into flames. When the fire subsided, a moonstone replica was left in its place.

Bonnie grabbed it and threw it into the compartment in the armoire and the three of them left with the real stone.

Bonnie pulled Caroline aside as they all walked home.

"He's going to hurt you, you know." Bonnie whispered.

"I know," Caroline breathed, half smiling.

Tyler looked back at the two girls and Caroline couldn't help but crack a full smile. She thought she probably looked stupid but she didn't care anymore. He would never judge her on superficial things and for the first time since becoming a vampire, she didn't feel completely alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N: You guys have been so sweet with your reviews. Thank you soooooooo much. I'm really happy to be writing this for you. SO as far as the story goes I have a grand master plan that I think you will like. I think I want to throw in some love triangles and squares and rhombi or whatever. I promise you'll like it. So thanks! Enjoy this chapter!

"I'm completely starving," Caroline said into the air.

"Well … what do you eat?" Tyler asked, not knowing exactly how to phrase the question.

"Well I can eat anything, but blood is the only thing that stops my throat from itching and making me feel like massacring everyone in sight," Caroline said nonchalantly.

"Hmm ... Well then why don't we stick to take out?" Tyler chuckled.

"Ooh! Let's get sushi!" Caroline exclaimed excitedly.

Tyler ordered food while Caroline remained on the floor on her back, staring up at the ceiling. When he was done, he joined her on the floor and closed his brilliant amber eyes.

"What's going on with us, Caroline?" he asked after what seemed like an hour of silence.

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled.

"Okay well I don't want to put pressure on you. Please don't take it that way. But the first time I kissed you you yelled at me and hit me quite hard and then last night you basically raped me." Tyler turned his head to face her but she tried her hardest not make eye contact.

"What?" Caroline giggled. "I did not. I compelled you."

"I know you don't _compel_ everyone, so what's up with us?" he asked more seriously this time.

"I don't know to be honest," Caroline said. "But wait that reminds me. I have a present for you. I've been carrying it around for a few days now."

Tyler got up a little and propped himself on his elbow. He was a litte annoyed that Caroline was side stepping the question but he figured he wouldn't dwell on it. With everything going on it's not like he could have a full on relationship anyway. He'd never really had a real relationship now that he'd thought about it. there was Vicki but she was a drug abuser and didn't know what was going on half the time. Then after that there was just a carousel of girls at his disposal but he never really wanted them for more than just something physical. In all honesty he was scared of whatever he might be getting himself into with Caroline. It was something totally new for him but not for her. She'd dated Matt and loved him. They'd probably still be together too if it weren't for her transformation. Tyler sighed and watched intently as Caroline reached into her pocket for whatever it was.

She pulled her hand out of her pocket grasping something small and silver. It was a little pendant on a piece of black cord. It was very ornate and antique looking but small and simple at the same time.

"What is this?" He asked, taking it in his hands.

"It was my vervain necklace." she pulled out the black cord as much as it would allow and put it over his head, tightening it a little when it was all the way on. "I can't wear it anymore, obviously. So I changed the chain for you so should wear it. I figured you'd probably break a silver chain when you transformed so I put it on this beading cord. It'll protect you from vampires. So you can't be compelled by anyone anymore, including me."

"That's a shame," He said, thumbing the necklace. "I kind of liked it."

"Shut up," she said, giggling and smacked him on the chest lightly.

The doorbell rang and Tyler got up to answer it, figuring it was the delivery.

"You need to stop hitting me, girl." he laughed as he went to the door.

He opened it and could tell from the gray European cut suit, leather loafers and expensive haircut that this was not a delivery man.

"Hello. I'm Elijah," The man said. "I believe your girlfriend has something of mine."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sir." Tyler thought playing dumb would buy him some time.

"Go and fetch me my moonstone," Elijah said intensely.

Tyler saw that Elijah was trying to compel him but the necklace Caroline had just given him was preventing it. He decided to fake compulsion as best he could. He turned around and tried to mimic exactly how Luka was acting under the influence. He went back into the living room and put a hand over Caroline's mouth to keep her quiet and pulled her into the basement.

"Who's Elijah?" he demanded. "He thinks I'm getting the moonstone from you. He knows you were involved."

"He must have been watching! What do we do?" Caroline said, panicked.

"Well we don't have the stone. Bonnie has it. I'm going to go tell him that," Tyler said, getting up to go.

"NO!" Caroline whispered and pulled Tyler back down very roughly. "He'll go and hurt Bonnie. We can't do that. I'll go deal with this, but make sure he doesn't find out you're a werewolf."

Tyler tried to hold her back but Caroline was stronger than he was. He followed her all the way back to the front door trying to pull her back but she was not to be stopped.

"We don't have the moonstone," Caroline said boldly to Elijah.

"Well blondie, I know that you know who does have it. So until I get it, I'm just going to have to take you instead." He reached through the door and seized Caroline by the neck, dragging her outside.

"Caroline!" Tyler shouted in his husky voice. He tried to grab at Caroline or at least get a hit in at Elijah, but Caroline pushed him back into the house and onto the floor with her free hand.

"Stay in house, Tyler! He's a lot stronger than you!" Caroline cried.

"She's right you know." Elijah sneered. "Now get me the stone. Be a good boy, Tyler is it?"

He disappeared with Caroline and Tyler collapsed to his knees, not knowing what to do. He shouted at the top of his lungs and beat the floor as hard as he could with his fists, cracking some of the concrete of the porch.

He tore out of the house and threw himself angrily into his car and drove straight to the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Salvatore!" He bellowed from the front lawn. "Salvatore! I know you can hear me."

"There are two Salvatores, Spike. Which one do you want?" Damon jeered.

"I don't care!" Tyler snapped.

"Damon, go away." Stefan said, as he stepped outside. "What's the matter, Tyler?"

"Elijah kidnapped Caroline. So give me the moonstone right now, so I can go get her back." Tyler commanded.

"No I can't do that," Stefan said calmly.

"What's wrong Stefan?" Elena came running out of the house.

"Give me the stone, Stefan. I'm not asking you," Tyler threatened.

"Calm down, wolf. Back up before you join your uncle in hell or wherever they send monsters like us." Damon got in between Stefan and Tyler.

"You're going to threaten me now? Go ahead." Tyler smiled manically. "I know what happened to your little mistress, Rose, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Are you threatening me?" Damon said menacingly.

"The full moon is in a few days. That's all I'm saying. But if I were really threatening you I wouldn't be asking for your help," Tyler softened. "You failed at saving your girl, help me save mine."

"She isn't your girl," Bonnie said from the door step. "Get out of here, Tyler. Go home."

"Why are you so against me?" Tyler turned his anger on Bonnie.

"Because you're bad for Caroline. Even if you weren't a wolf I would think so." Bonnie sneered.

"So you guys are just going to let Caroline be killed?" Tyler asked incrediously.

"We're going to try to get her back, but we can't just let Elijah have the stone." Stefan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're just upset that she was kidnapped under your watch. You're trying to save your pride, not her." Damon spat.

"Fall back, Salvatore." Tyler snarled. "I'm going to go find her myself. She was right about all of you. You don't really give a damn about her."

"I staked that vampire, Elijah, and he came back to life you know. Do you really think that's wise to go after him yourself?" Damon said as he scooted Bonnie back into the house.

"I don't care, okay?" Tyler said calmly.

"Don't be stupid," Damon said, and he seized Tyler by the throat.

Tyler felt that now all too familiar fury build up in him and blur his vision. His eyes flashed gold before he pulled his arm back and struck Damon across the side of the face, causing them both to fall on the ground.

"You're a lot stronger than Mason. I'll give you that," Damon said. "But don't think you still won't get killed. Elijah's age is higher than you caneven count."

"Are you guys done getting your alpha male energy out?" Elena snapped. "Tyler, we'll get Caroline back but we just need some time. Promise you won't do anything until we figure out what to do? And Damon go inside and check on Rose."

"Don't be a dog chasing cars, Lockwood." Damon said as he went back up to the house, causing the veins in Tyler's head to pulse.

"I won't do anything, okay?" Tyler said defiantly.

"Do you believe him, Bonnie?" Damon asked, as he brushed passed the witch standing in the doorway

"I can't say I do, Damon." Bonnie replied, pursing her lips.

"Bonnie, could you do me the honor?" Damon said, motioning to Tyler.

Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated on Tyler. She focused hard internally but from the outside it was difficult to tell. Tyler crumbled to the floor in white hot agony, clutching his head and writhing and screaming in agony only comparable to the first hour of his transformation.

"What are you doing?" Elena yelled at Damon.

"That aneurism thing that Bonnie used to love doing on me so much," Damon responded. "Now, Stefan. Help me get him to the cellar?"

"Absolutely not," Stefan said, appalled that he would even ask.

Bonnie had her fill and released him from her control. He rolled onto his stomach and Damon picking him up and dragged him to the basement where he himself had been locked up not that many months ago.

"Do everyone a favor and don't try to escape," Damon said in his bored drawl as he slammed the iron gate shut.

Tyler got to his feet and beat the bars with his fists as hard as he could. But he knew that if a vampire couldn't even muscle himself out of that cellar than there was no way he was getting out either. He sat with his back against the door thinking. There wasn't anything he wasn't willing to give to get out and save Caroline from Elijah. He was completely useless in there.

Elena heard a howl from the basement.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Stefan?" Elena asked him.

"I'm actually fairly certain it isn't. But Damon usually gets the results he wants with his plans I don't agree with," Stefan replied. "Let's just run with this for now and see. Don't worry, okay?"

"How can you say that?" Elena said. "Of course I'm going to worry."

"Just go home and rest. I will handle this," Stefan said seriously.

"I love you, Stefan." Elena kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too," he replied and hugged her tightly.

Elena shot Damon a death glare before stepping out of the house. She closed the door behind her and went to go down the steps but she gasped loudly when she realized she'd bumped into something.

Damon shot out of the house to look.

It took a minute for Elena to process what had just happened as he heart was racing with fright. The thing she'd bumped into was a man.

"Matt?" Elena asked in disbelief.

Dum dum dumm …


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N: You guys are totally picking up on a lot of things I'm setting up for future chapters. Aren't you all smart little dumplings lmaooo. Thank-you so much for your great reviews and stuff. This was just my little story I decided to write out of boredom and you all are making it so fun to write. So thank you and enjoy this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it!

Monster

"Why is every Mystic Falls frat boy showing up at our house today?" Damon said bitterly.

"Damon, please just shut up." Elena snapped. "Matt, what are you doing here?"

Matt didn't answer right away. He walked back down the steps and raked his thick fingers through his dirty blonde hair. He took a deep sigh before opening his mouth to speak.

"I was just going to knock when you opened the door," he said nervously. "Look I wanted to talk to you and Jenna said you were here."

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Elena said, confused.

"Please can we just talk in private?" he urged.

Elena agreed apprehensively. They walked along the Salvatore property to where Matt's car was and hopped in.

"Look I know about everything," Matt said as soon as the doors shut.

"Um, what do you mean?" Elena eyed him suspiciously.

"I just have to know if you're one too," Matt said.

"If I'm what?" Elena asked confused.

"Whatever Caroline and Tyler are," he replied. "I saw Ty break a brick wall with just his fist and then I saw them both run away but like fast. Faster than anything I've ever seen."

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" she asked, panicked. "Maybe you were just a little upset you saw them together and you spaced out for a minute?"

"No!" Matt slammed his fist down on the dashboard causing Elena to jump. "I know what I saw. This isn't about Caroline anymore. She's made it very clear that she doesn't want to be with me anymore."

"Well what do you think you think they are?" Elena asked, annoyance started to boil in her.

"I don't know." Matt looked down. "Maybe they're characters off True Blood. Who knows. I just thought you'd tell me the truth out of everyone."

"I'm sorry but there is no truth, Matt." Elena breathed out slowly. "Maybe you should just go home and take your mind off of things."

"Sure. I'll go home to my huge, empty house that I pay for myself because my mom skipped town and my sister is dead," Matt said bitterly.

"It's okay, Matt. I can see you're going through some stuff with Caroline and Tyler and your mom and stuff," she said delicately.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just that I feel like I lost my girlfriend and my best friend." He looked at Elena, eyes wide. "Tyler and Caroline I mean."

"Well I'll give you a chance to get back your beloved best friend," Damon's voice slithered from around the car.

He appeared in Elena's passenger side window with a devilish look on his face.

"Damon, what's your problem?" Elena said, annoyed. "You're just extra annoying lately."

"What, I can't stage a reunion between Matty and little Lockwood?" he said dryly before ripping the door off of Matt's side of the car.

"He's one too!" Matt cried, trying to push Damon off of him.

Damon knocked him out and ran into the house with him, leaving Elena outside alone.

"What are you going to do with him!" Elena screamed, cursing Damon's speed in her mind.

She ran inside to Stefan who was talking to Bonnie in the kitchen.

"What is he doing?" Elena said through clenched teeth. "Why are you allowing this?"

"Matt has a lot of vervain in his system. We can't let him leave until he can be compelled to forget everything he knows," Bonnie said in a matter of fact kind of way.

"What's the harm in him knowing about all of you?" Elena asked. "He's completely harmless."

"It's for the best, Elena." Stefan agreed with Bonnie.

"And of course once again I get no say in this." Elena stamped her foot. "Where are you even going to put him? Tyler's in the cellar."

"That's okay," Damon chimed in. "Don't they have some sort of bad bromance going on anyway?"

Bonnie smirked at his joke but recovered quickly, noticing how angry Elena was getting.

"The full moon is the night after next. Do you really think it's wise to put him down there with a newborn wolf when the full moon is so soon?" Elena plead. "Tyler's very hormonal right now. He could snap for no reason!"

"Then it'd be a tragic accident." Damon feigned compassion. "I'm tired of hearing about this. I'm going to go check on Rose, have a drink and go to bed. Good night, _children."_

"_He's just upset about Rose, Elena." Bonnie said. "Just cut him some slack."_

_Elena was fuming but she decided to keep it in so she wouldn't upset Stefan. He was in one of his brooding moods and she never won fights when he got like that._

_Being associated with vampires was always a losing battle even though she loved Stefan more than she loved her own life._

_Meanwhile Caroline was still being held against her will by Elijah. She tried to see where they were going but he was so fast all she got were blurs._

"_Where are you taking me?" Caroline demanded._

"_A place you're quite familiar with. We're here actually," he responded._

_She looked around and all she could see were clay colored stones all around. She knew this cave. She knew it very well._

"_Oh why, Elijah you brought my prodigy." Katherine's sinister drawl came from around a rock._

_She appeared after it, donning the same tattered dress she'd been wearing to the masquerade._

"_You're locking me up with her?" Caroline was too shocked to react properly._

"_This tomb has become quite useful to me. You both will have to remind me to thank your friend, Bonnie." Elijah smiled, making Caroline's blood churn. "I'll see you tomorrow if Katherine doesn't get to you first. You'd better just hope your little friend gets the stone here."_

_He grabbed her by her hair and threw her into the tomb at Katherine's feet. She quickly scrambled to stand up and put on a strong face for her, even though inside she was terrified._

"_Consider it a girls night," Katherine grinned malevolently._

"_It wouldn't be wise to try to hurt me, Katherine." Caroline breathed out slowly._

"_And why is that?" Katherine said._

"_Because I'm your only ticket out," she replied. "Think about it. I have at least five people out there who are looking for me and are going to try to save me. And I know that Stefan left you here to rot."_

_Katherine scoffed._

"_You should only trust yourself," Katherine retorted._

"_Because it's gotten you so far," Caroline said silkily._

"_Hundreds of years farther than you," Katherine smiled. "So I've decided I like you and I'll keep you around."_

"_I'm so relieved," she replied sarcastically._

_They fell into silence after a few more moments of bickering. Caroline laid back on the metal frame with no mattress and Katherine stood leaning against a rock staring out across the invisible force field that held them in._

" _I have a theory about this place," Katherine said suddenly. _

_Caroline's ears perked up._

"_I think that the same sort of magic that keeps vampires out of human's houses without being invited in was used in here," she said thoughtfully._

"_So you think we can be invited out?" Caroline said a little confused._

"_Yeah but I don't know by who," she replied._

"_Well we're right under Fell's Church. The only Fells I know go to my school with me," she replied._

"_I wonder if there's anyway to get one of them here," Katherine thought aloud. _

"_Well Elijah never took my phone …" Caroline scrunched up her face in embarrassment._

"_You have a phone?" Katherine screeched. "Give it to me! Why didn't you call someone before?"_

"_Who would I call? Bonnie?" Caroline said. "She couldn't open it before so she can't open it now. Plus I figured if anyone were to come let out then you'd have to be freed too."_

"Just c_all one of the Fells and then hand me the phone and we can discuss my freedom later," Katherine half asked and half commanded._

"_Can you compel someone over the phone?" Caroline asked, causing Katherine to roll her eyes._

"_I can do a lot of things," Katherine replied seductively._

_Caroline eyed her and took out her phone hoping the battery would last. She scrolled down the list of contacts and picked out one Tina Fell. She pressed send and handed the phone to Katherine as she asked._

"_Hello, Tina," Katherine said in false politeness. "I have a task for you."_

_Caroline sighed, hoping for the best._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A/N: fallenstacieb brought it to my attention that in the last chapter I wrote about the spell on the tomb as thought it had not been lifted. But I guess it was and Elijah just compelled Katherine to stay? But just make believe that that never happened and the spell is still there lmao. But now unto chapter 7. It's starting to get to the nitty gritty.

Monster

"What's vervain?" Matt asked Tyler, as he inspected the bruises on his abdomen that were courtesy of Damon.

"It's something that someone has apparently been spiking your food with," Tyler said shortly.

Matt scrunched up his face in confusion but decided to let it go.

"Are you going to tell me what you are?" Matt asked plainly.

"Since your memory is going to be wiped in a few days anyway I guess I can tell you." Tyler breathed. "I'm not like the rest of them out there."

"Then what are you? I saw you and Caroline run the same and I saw how strong you both were," Matt said.

"Caroline, Damon and Stefan are vampires." Tyler paused for a reaction. "I'm a werewolf and Bonnie's a witch."

"Since when was Mystic Falls like … awesome?" Matt joked.

"You're not freaked out?" Tyler asked, shocked by his reaction.

"I mean no. Somehow I felt like I knew before and just needed to be reminded. Plus it explains a lot about why Caroline and you have been spending so much time together lately," Matt said.

"You still love her?" Tyler asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Of course I do. But I just don't know what she thinks of me anymore," Matt said, looking down.

"Look at us man," Tyler said. "We're locked up in some dirty dungeon and we're talking about girls."

"Yeah, bro, you're right." Matt smiled. "I guess we're stuck with each other."

"I guess so," Tyler sighed.

…

Under the church, Katherine and Caroline were sitting waiting.

"Do you think she'll come?" Caroline asked her.

"What are we friends now?" Katherine said sharply. "She'll be here and you can get back to your precious little wolf in no time."

"What?" Caroline asked, not knowing why she brought him up.

"I know you're sweet on him." Katherine sighed. "Enjoy it while you still can. When Klaus comes he'll kill me, one or both of you and everyone else you have ever loved."

"What are you trying to say?" Caroline asked.

"We're one in the same, you and I. I fell in love too and counted on eternity to bring us back together but now I'm realizing that'll never happen," Katherine said. "So I guess what I'm trying to say is if you're smart you'll depend on yourself and no one else."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Caroline asked.

"I've been bored in here. I guess I just missed talking to someone," Katherine looked down.

"Stefan hurt you pretty bad didn't he?" Caroline knew she was prying a little but for the first time she saw that Katherine did have a soul and feelings.

"It doesn't matter now does it?" Katherine brushed off the question.

Caroline sighed. She felt like there was a lot that Katherine could teach her that Stefan or Damon never could.

"I smell a human," Katherine smiled devilishly.

Caroline and Katherine rushed to the entrance and there was standing Tina Fell in her pajamas with her blonde hair pulled up.

"Wow, this is the girl that everybody compares me too?" Caroline said with a scowl. "She looks terrible."

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I want you to ask us to cross this barrier, sweetie." Katherine stared at her intently.

"I invite you both to cross this barrier," Tina said, her eyes wide.

Katherine tried to break through but it wouldn't work.

"Um … invite us to enter the church," Caroline said, eyebrows furrowed.

Tina obeyed but it still wouldn't work.

"We're doomed." Katherine sunk to the floor. "Klaus will come and murder me for revenge and sacrifice you over the stone. We're done. 500 years of running and it's going to end like this."

"Maybe you shouldn't have run," a male's voice sounded from around the corner.

"Who's there?" Caroline shouted.

"Oh a baby vampire. How … precious," the man said as he stepped into view. He went over to Tina and snapped her neck, making her crumple to the floor dead. Caroline gasped loudly, feeling responsible for her death over a plan that didn't even work.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked, inspecting his white-blonde hair and blue eyes that were as clear as diamonds.

"Katerina knows." his gaze moved to Katherine who was stiff with fear. "Poor, poor girl." he looked down at Tina's body. "That plan would have worked you know but you forget that the Fells had some financial troubles in early 1900's and sold this plot of land to none other than your beloved Salvatores. Of course it was kept hush hush so I'm not surprised you didn't know. Good thinking though, Katerina. Too bad there aren't any living Salvatores left or you might have gotten out."

"Klaus." Katherine stammered. Somehow she looked younger at that moment. She was biologically a teenager but she'd always looked several years older to Caroline. But now she looked serenely young like a porcelain doll.

"It's been very a long time. I went on a blood spree for a century through all of Europe looking for you." he smiled at her. On a normal person it'd be almost endearing but it just made him look more maniacal.

"W-Where's Elijah?" Caroline stuttered.

"You're right to be afraid," Klaus said. "He's dead, of course."

"You killed him?" Katherine said, half in horror and half in relief.

"Well he's not dead yet. He's actually right above us, burning in the sun," Klaus replied, tossing Elijah's sun ring up into the air and catching it again.

"He wanted to kill you," Katherine said.

"He might have had a chance if his witch hadn't turned on him." Klaus grinned.

"Luka?" Caroline asked.

Klaus nodded.

"Now ladies. I'm not going to kill you … yet. See I still need a vampire to sacrifice over the stone. Katherine, you escaped me once but you won't do it again." Klaus seemed to have the look of a child in a candy store. "Just think … I'll get to sacrifice two Petrova doppelgangers."

"You're letting us go?" Caroline asked.

"Well for now. I might let you live, blondie. There's something about your being a novice vampire that I find absolutely endearing." Klaus's eyes gazed over her and she felt as though she was under an x-ray.

"Where've you been hiding all this time? Why can no one ever find you?" Katherine asked.

"Bulgaria my dear, hoping one day you'd come back." Klaus' lips curled into a devilish grin. "Now off you go ladies. All this chatter and you didn't even realize I broke the spell on the tomb. You're free … for now."

Katherine stood there stunned just watching Klaus in disbelief. She looked as though she wanted to touch his face to make sure she wasn't imagining him but that move could be her last. Caroline grabbed Katherine by the arm and ran as fast as she could out of the tomb. They tore up the stairs and out into the dusk sun. They were met with repeated, bone chilling screams as they surfaced.

It was Elijah. His skin was almost completely burned off and he was nearly unrecognizable. Although Caroline didn't like him at all she felt almost bad for him. No one deserved to die that way.

"Why'd you stop? Let's go!" Katherine beckoned. "Leave him be. Some vampires are meant to die."

"It just looks painful, that's all." Caroline made short eye contact with Elijah before Katherine pulled her away.

Caroline screamed suddenly however. Elijah had taken a grasp of her ankle and she couldn't shake him off. Even though he was basically dead from sun exposure, he was still a centuries old and very powerful vampire.

Katherine looked back at them and contemplated whether to save her. But old habits die hard. She knew she had to run.

Caroline screamed after her but she knew there was nothing she could say to make Katherine come back.

Katherine arrived at the Salvatore Boarding house seconds later and ran inside, meeting a very surprised Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Luka.

"What is he doing here?" Katherine asked pointing at Luka.

"How did you escape?" Damon yelled, pinning Katherine to a wall. "And why did you come here?"

"Klaus." she said. "He's here."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A/N: So sorry this chapter is sort of a filler. But I need to get all my character development in before any of the exciting stuff can happen. But sorry I've been taking the focus off of Tyler and Caroline so much. That'll change soon. And thank you all for your encouraging reviews. You all are so great. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Monster

"Tell us what you know," Damon demanded Katherine.

"No," Katherine huffed. "I'm still mad at you for killing my werewolf. It's hard to find a cute one these days."

"Katherine. Focus." Stefan's forehead was wrinkled with worry. "What happened?"

"Klaus came and let me and vampire Barbie go," Katherine said. "Then Elijah grabbed her and I kept running."

"You left her?" Elena gasped.

"Of course," she replied. "What was I going to do? Dub my last 500 years of trying to survive useless so that I can save some girl I don't even really know or like? Humor me, Elena."

"You need to do something about this house. Y'all can't have vampires running in and out of here like that," Luka said from the corner, causing Bonnie to give him a dirty look.

"Shut up." Damon sneered. "But he's right. Klaus could come in here at any minute."

"Can you put a spell on the house, Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"I'm not strong enough to cast a spell strong enough to keep out a vampire that powerful," she replied. "Even with Luka's help."

"I have an idea," Jeremy piped up. "Give me your house."

"What?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. If you give me the house, I'm a human and Klaus can't enter." Jeremy ended with a serious look on his face.

"He has a point," Bonnie said thoughtfully. Jeremy and Bonnie shared a warm gaze before they both looked back to Damon. Luka scowled.

"This is a Salvatore house. Our ancestors built it," Damon said.

"It's a good idea. I'm willing to do it," Stefan said. "But as soon as all this is over you sign it back over to us."

"Of course," Jeremy said. "Trust me it's yours."

Damon continued to argue for a little bit more but Stefan convinced him it was the only way to have at least temporary protection. Stefan went and fetched the deed that was in their uncles name. Damon winced as he handed it over to Jeremy who signed it hastily.

Before the ink could even dry Damon, Stefan, Katherine and Rose were being pulled out of the house by some invisible force. Under normal circumstances it would have been funny watching four vampires throwing themselves out of a house but this was the wrong time.

Jeremy invited them all back in and Damon rushed to take Rose back to bed. She stirred a little but was relatively unphased by the whole ordeal.

"Now that that's over can someone explain why that warlock is here?" Katherine snarled at Luka.

"He's actually here against his free will," Damon said dryly. "We kidnapped him so he couldn't help his evil father but he's apparently enjoying his captivity. I think he's been staring at Bonnie for the past four hours."

Bonnie blushed and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"I want to help you guys," Luka said. "I know I betrayed you all but I really want to help."

"We'll see about that," Jeremy glared.

Meanwhile downstairs Tyler and Matt were still being held. Matt had taken to lying on his back and counting the number of times he blinked and Tyler was standing at the door clutching the bars.

"Dude, can you relax?" Matt said to him.

"No!" Tyler barked.

"What's wrong with you?" Matt got up a little. "What's your deal

"It's Caroline." Tyler winced, realizing what he said. "I mean … I don't know. It's a full moon tonight. I'm on edge, okay?"

"What's Caroline?" Matt asked, standing up.

"Everything." Tyler breathed out sharply. "She's the reason I haven't lost my mind these past few weeks. She's also the reason I'm in here right now. She's everything."

"What are you trying to say?" Matt clenched a fist.

"I like her. I really like her, man." Tyler closed his eyes, trying to focus on keeping calm. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Matt asked through gritted teeth. "Like you were sorry about Vicki and about my mother? I think you do things just to hurt my feelings."

"No it's not like that," Tyler replied. "I just feel close to her, closer to her than any girl I've ever met."

"You know how I feel about her!" Matt said slamming his fist into a wall.

"I know, okay?" Tyler said, getting annoyed. "But let's talk about this later. I told you, I'm transitioning tonight and I'm really on edge."

"No we'll talk about it now," Matt said. "I apologized to you and I felt terrible for picking a fight with you last month and you just shook it off. Why? Because you've been trying to get with my girlfriend?"

"No! That's not it. Now drop it. Please." Tyler clutched the bars tighter. "I'm serious, bro."

"What? You gonna hit me?" Matt teased.

"Of course not." Tyler tried to control his anger.

"Do it!" Matt yelled. "You mess with my sister, my mom and now my ex-girlfriend. Everyone you ever touch in my life leaves me and never comes back. And the worst part is you don't even care about any of them. So hit me!"

"I do care about her," Tyler said calmly.

"Like you cared about Vicki?" Matt said. "You were embarrassed by her and you caused her to use even more than she already did and you did nothing to stop her."

"I think I might be in love with Caroline, okay?" Tyler dared not look Matt in the face. "These last few days without her have been the worst of my life. I don't think I can make it worst by losing my best friend too."

Matt clenched his fists even harder. He considered letting it go but there was too much pent up inside of him. He was struggling to pay the bills by himself, keep up his schoolwork and deal with the absence of his mother and death of his sister plus he just went through a break up. This was just the last straw. Rage filled him up until he couldn't even see straight anymore and he charged at Tyler and flipped him around and punched him square in the face. Tyler looked shocked at first but he didn't react much after that. Matt continued to hit him over and over again in the face.

Tyler was so numbed by emptiness that he hardly felt Matt's hits. He wished that he wasn't a werewolf and that Matt's punches could actually do some damage. He just wanted to feel something because for the past few days since Caroline was kidnapped and he was locked up he felt absolutely nothing except hopelessness. The tears began to well up in his eyes as he let himself be hit over and over again and he realized how impossible of a situation this was.

Elena came rushing downstairs.

"Matt, stop it!" she cried. "Stop! Please, stop!"

Matt seemed to realize what he was doing and backed off, examining his bloody fists. He looked disgusted with himself and backed up against the wall.

"Matt, what was that?" Elena eyed him worriedly.

"I just lost control. I-I-I'm sorry." he didn't quite know who he was apologizing to but he felt he had to do it.

"Are you okay, Tyler?" Elena asked, truly concerned at the amount of blood on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've already healed." Tyler replied. "Just get him out of here please before I do something I regret."

"Damon has the key and won't give it to me," she replied.

"You have to let me go before nightfall. Tell Damon that," Tyler said. "I have to prepare."

"I'll try." Elena knew there was nothing she could do if Damon said no.

"No you'll do it. You can't try," Tyler said sternly.

Elena nodded and headed back upstairs to everyone.

"So our little wolf is in love with our very own Miss America," Katherine said in a bored tone as Elena reached the top of the stairs. "How positively cliché."

"Be quiet, Katherine. You're lucky we even let you stay here," Stefan said.

"Why do I get yelled at for everything?" Katherine pouted.

Stefan rolled his eyes at her and turned to Elena.

"I want to take Matt to your house with Jenna when I go to pick up Alaric, okay?" Stefan said. "I don't want him getting involved in all of this and it's safe there. We had Bonnie and Luka cast a spell over the entire house and the two of them will be properly vervained and kept upstairs."

"Do I even really have a say?" Elena said dryly.

"When this is all over you can say whatever you want," Damon's voice slithered into her ear and shook her soul.

Elena followed Stefan to the cellar where Tyler and Matt were. They were sitting on opposite sides of the cell, not talking or looking at each other.

Stefan opened up the door and took Matt, while Tyler glared at them all, still annoyed by his captivity.

"Be careful, Stefan," Elena said slowly.

"I always am," he replied and he disappeared with Matt.

Elena grabbed a hold of Tyler's hand that was hanging outside the bars after Stefan left.

"I'm really sorry for all of this, Tyler." she sighed. "I know what it's like to not be allowed to save the people you really care about."

He smiled weakly at her and snatched his hand away, going to sit back down in the corner where Matt had previously been.

Elena sighed again and went to ascend the stairs back to the house, but Damon was standing at the top. He closed the door behind him so it got very, very dark and he walked down a little.

"Come down here to pout, Elena?" he whispered.

"I came to talk to your prisoner," she snapped. "Now move."

She tried to push passed him but it was useless. She was nowhere near as strong, so he laughed a little and grabbed her wrist.

"Get off of me," she whispered, hoping that Tyler could not hear.

"Stop teasing me, Elena." Damon was now less than an inch away from her face. Elena replied with a puzzling look.

"You tell me you don't want me but Rose tells me you do and that you both talked about it. Why?" his clear blue eyes pierced through her.

"I'm in love with Stefan," Elena said, trying to break free again.

Damon backed Elena into the wall, still holding her wrist. He slipped his other hand into the waistband of her jeans and she gasped a little.

"If I die tonight, my biggest regret will be not kissing you," he said and he brought his lips down to hers.

Elena couldn't help but respond to his touch. There was something desperate and passionate about it that made her feel as though she'd explode with ecstasy. Elena lost her sense of time and seemed to forget where she was.

But Damon suddenly back away leaving Elena disheveled and unsatisfied.

"What the hell?" Elena retorted, trying to rearrange her clothing properly.

"I hear something upstairs," he replied with a serious look on his face.

"Klaus?" Elena asked.

Damn shook his head no.

"Elijah."

Tyler shot up at just the mere mention of the name.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: I got a bit hasty with my writing so I thought I'd treat you to the next chapter merely hours after I posted the last one. I hope you enjoy this one. My story is actually coming to an end soon. There maybe only a handful of chapters left. So thank you for all our encouragement and kind words. In this chapter I wanted to kind of answer a few questions I'd opened up and just kind of wind things down a little. So thank you soooooo much.

Monster

"Caroline!" Tyler yelled, startling Elena and Damon. "CAROLINE!"

"Tyler?" Caroline whispered from outside as Elijah held her by the back of her neck.

"Shut up, silly girl." Elijah tightened his grip and she winced in pain.

Katherine walked over to the door to face Elijah and Caroline as everyone else convened in the kitchen by the urging of Stefan.

"Elijah." Katherine breathed. "I thought you were dead."

"Wishful thinking, Katerina." Elijah smirked and looked over her shoulder at the people in the house. "Hm … the Petrova doppelganger, vampires and are those two witches I see? It seems like a full house. Klaus will be here soon to break the curse. It was silly of you to collect all his ingredients in one place. And if I'm not mistaken there's a few werewolves in town too?"

"You are mistaken," Katherine lied. "They're all dead, thanks to me. So you should just run along."

"You know I care not for the curse. I want to kill Klaus," Elijah said. "So I think I'll wait out here until he comes."

"Well hand over the girl then," Katherine said. "She's of no use to you."

"Are you trying to save me, Katherine?" Caroline asked, shocked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What does it matter as long as you're saved?" Katherine smirked.

"All she's done is talk my ear off. I have half a mind to snap her neck," Elijah said, forcing Caroline's head down to the side violently.

"No, no, Elijah." Katherine shook her finger at him. "Let her go and I'll let you live."

"As if you could kill me," Elijah laughed.

"I never said it'd be me who'd do the killing," Katherine smiled.

Elijah's smile turned to a frown and he appeared to be contemplating her words.

"I think I'll keep her. She must be of some importance if _you_ want to save her," Elijah said.

Caroline struggled but Elijah was much too strong. He was hardly putting in any effort but Caroline couldn't move even the slightest without feeling pain.

"You better hope you don't kill her," Katherine threatened before she turned on her heel and headed back into the house, closing the door behind her. "You can all come out now, children."

"You all aren't safe in this house," Elena said, coming out of the cellar with Damon.

"Where have you been, Elena?" Stefan asked, but Elena avoided his gaze.

"I didn't notice you got back, Stefan. I was j-just checking on Tyler," she lied, shooting a quick glance at Damon that made him suspicious.

"Why aren't we safe here?" Bonnie asked, realizing a change of topic was needed.

"Because Tyler is going to transform soon and I don't think that cellar is enough to hold him," Elena said. "But we can't send him outside. Elijah or Klaus will follow him and kill him."

"Like we care," Damn said, rolling his eyes.

"We _do care, Damon." Elena dared not look Damon in the face because every time she did she felt heat rise up her entire body._

_Downstairs, Tyler was rushing around the tiny cell beating his fists on anything he could get his hands on. He shouted in frustration and sunk to his knees. But he knew he couldn't give up. He could smell the scent of Caroline's hair and could almost feel her milky, smooth skin. She was so close._

_Tyler began to feel a sharp pain in his spine and arms. Could he be triggering his transformation early? At that moment he didn't care._

_His eyes were flashing yellow wildly and his muscles were threatening to break through his shirt as he panted and gasped for air. He charged at the door and grabbed the bars with both hands and pulled as hard as he could. He let out a husky roar as he pulled the door straight off its hinges._

_He leapt up the stairs on his hands, and he knew soon he'd be turning._

"_Where's Caroline?" Tyler barked._

_Everyone in the house looked at him with terror. His vertebrae were protruding from his back and he almost looked like a vampire with his fangs that had come in._

"_Tyler!" Caroline screamed from outside from the front porch._

"_A werewolf?" There was a flicker of fear in Elijah's eyes._

"_Invite her in, Jeremy." Elena said, eying Tyler. "Now!"_

_Jeremy snuck around to the window next to the front door and hid underneath it. Alaric grabbed one of his vervain bow and arrows and shot a vervain dart right into Elijah's chest, breaking the window in the process. It distracted him enough for Caroline to break free._

"_Caroline, come inside!" Jeremy yelled as Tyler pulled her by the hand through the broken window._

_Tyler pulled her right into a kiss and his transformation seemed to reverse._

"_Tyler," Caroline whispered, her arms falling over his neck._

_The tears streamed down her face and she kissed him everywhere, all over his face - his eyelids, his cheeks, his forehead and finally his lips again._

"_Don't ever do this to me again," Tyler said sternly, running his hands through her silky, blonde hair._

_He stepped back from her so he could inspect and see that she was all in one piece. She looked back and saw that any transformation that had happened was completely reversed except for the yellow eyes._

_At that moment Elijah kicked open the front door, but still could not enter._

"_So you do have a wolf," Elijah said coolly._

_Tyler hopped in front of Caroline and almost snarled at Elijah like a dog._

"_Get out of the way, Elijah." A voice came from behind Elijah._

"_Klaus," Elijah said, without turning around. _

"_Tyler, go!" Caroline whispered into his ear. "Go! I don't want him to see you as a werewolf. Please, just go."_

"_No, not without you." Tyler said. Caroline knew he'd never listen to her._

"_You failed at killing me, Klaus." Elijah smiled._

"_No. I let you live," Klaus said nonchalantly. _

"_Why?" Elijah asked, still not turning around._

"_I'm not sure," Klaus replied._

_Klaus reached for Elijah and rested his hand on his lower back._

"_Good bye, Elijah." In one movement, Klaus ripped out Elijah's spine and tossed it to the side._

_Caroline screamed in surprise and clutched onto Tyler's back. He could feel the same pains as before in his body and he knew soon he'd be a full wolf. But if he could hold out just a little longer to make sure Caroline was a safe distance from him, he knew that he could go through it more easily than last time._

_Klaus kicked Elijah's body aside and surprised everyone by stepping through the door._

"_How did you …" Caroline started._

"_I'm very old," Klaus said. "Now I have a werewolf, a witch and a doppelganger." he seized Elena and held her against his chest. "Now I just need a vampire … Which one shall I choose."_

"_You don't want to do this, Klaus!" Stefan yelled._

"_Maybe not right away, but yes I think I do." Klaus smiled his manic smile again. "I've waited 500 years."_

"_Then what are you waiting for now?" Damon said, jumping in front of Bonnie._

"_Unda, terra, incendia, ventus," Bonnie began to chant over and over again. She closed her eyes and Klaus and everyone else watched her in curiosity. She seemed to gather some invisible force in her arms and she held it for a second._

_Luka pulled Damon by the arm out of the way and Bonnie seemed to throw her ball of energy at Klaus. It knocked him back and threw him hard into the wall, which shook the entire house._

_Elena ran into Stefan's arms and Damon glowered at them._

_Bonnie passed out as soon as she released her spell and Jeremy rushed to her side. He picked her head up and put it in his lap and brushed the hair out of her face._

_The pain in Tyler's body seemed to get worse and worse until he couldn't take it anymore and he collapsed to the floor. Caroline screamed, knowing exactly what was about to happen._

"_Perfect," Klaus said, regaining consciousness. "I can only sacrifice a werewolf when he's in wolf form."_

_Katherine picked up a broken table leg and rammed it through Klaus' chest, making him cough up blood._

"_Oh, Katerina. I see there are still hard feelings," Klaus said through coughs of blood._

_Caroline dragged Tyler back into the cellar, knowing there wasn't enough time to take him anywhere else. _

_She sat with him in the back corner of the cell and held his hand through his first couple of convulsions._

"_Please get out of here," he breathed. "I'm close. I'm real close. I don't want to hurt you. Please."_

"_I love you, Tyler." Caroline clutched onto him for dear life through his next spasm._

_Caroline could hear the fight upstairs._

"_Just breath, Tyler." Caroline tried to comfort him._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: yeah this is a baby chapter. I want to build suspense so you guys will hate me buahaha. I'm trying to set up a subplot too in this chapter so enjoy it my little barbies. But I once again want to thank you for all your reviews, especially Forwoodx3. That was soooo sweet of you so I'm dedicating this chapter to you.

Monster

"Caroline go, please go." Tyler plead but Caroline was being stubborn.

"I spent the past few days wanting you and only you and now you're here I won't let you out of my sight, okay?" Caroline nestled her face into his neck.

"I'll kill you by mistake. Please don't let me do that." Tyler twitched violently. His transformation was different this time. His bones knew where to go and his body knew what to expect this time. It was just a matter of actually doing it.

Klaus entered the cellar, having apparently won whatever battle was happening upstairs but that was to be expected.

"How precious is this?" Klaus said. "I knew you had some fire to you," He said to Caroline. "even the most ballsy of vampires would never fall in love with a were."

"Leave us alone," Caroline said firmly.

"Yeah, sure." Klaus rolled his eyes. "Now I need your boyfriend to break the spell. So be a good vampire and step aside."

"Just give us a minute," Caroline said hastily and Klaus was so shocked by her boldness he actually let her have a second.

"Tyler," she said. "This is the worst time to transition. He needs you in wolf form to do his creepy ritual."

"Don't worry about me," Tyler said, shivering. "I'll be fine. Just know that I love you too in case anything happens."

"I have an idea, but it may not work." Caroline's brilliant eyes flashed in the dark.

"What is it?" Tyler said, getting another sharp pain.

"Hurry it along, Princess." Klaus was getting impatient.

"Take my lapis lazuli ring. It protects me from the sun, why can't it protect you from the moon?" Caroline furrowed her brow. She took the ring off her finger and slipped it into his pocket.

He got a last look at her before Klaus came in and carried him upstairs. Caroline followed right behind, keeping her vow to never let him leave her sight.

When she got upstairs she saw all of her friends sitting down side by side on opposite ends of the hallway with blank expressions on their faces, not moving at all. Apparently Klaus had compelled them all to sit still. Jeremy was still holding onto Bonnie in their zombie-like state. Damon was staring at Stefan and Elena and Rose was looking right at Damon, but her eyes weren't as glossy as everyone else's. Alaric was propped up against the couch with the same expression on his face as everyone else and Luka was lying face down in the living room and Caroline feared that he might be dead.

Klaus set Tyler down next to the stone sitting on the table and sat contemplating for a moment.

"Why haven't you completed your transformation yet?" Klaus asked Tyler.

"Will power I guess?" Tyler smirked, even though he was still under immense pain he tried to hide it.

Klaus struck him hard across the face and he landed on the ground with a thud. Caroline shrieked and went to check on him but Klaus flung her across the room making her hit her head on the mantle.

Tyler groaned loudly but he knew Caroline would heal quickly.

Klaus got up and lead Katherine, Bonnie and Elena to join Tyler around the table. They all sat down quietly and obediently and continued to stare.

"Transform already!" Klaus bellowed, getting so angry at Tyler that he punched a hole in the wall nearest to him.

Caroline got up and rushed to Tyler's side. She squeezed his hand lightly.

"Stay strong, Tyler. I believe in you." she squeezed his hand again, then turned it over and kissed the back of it.

Klaus rolled his eyes impatiently.

…

At Elena and Jeremy's house, Matt and Jenna were literally trapped upstairs. Bonnie cast a spell that gave them access to Elena and Jeremy's rooms and the conjoining bathroom.

"Matt, did you have any idea about all this … like before tonight?" Jenna asked Matt feebly while sipping on a cup of chamomile.

"Well not really. I mean I'd seen a few weird habits of Tyler's and Caroline's and sometimes Stefan but I didn't think automatically it was like some supernatural stuff," he replied thoughtfully.

They were sitting on opposite ends of the big bathroom just waiting until they could leave.

"Alaric told me all of this today. I just don't know how I could have been so stupid," Jenna said. "And he's been lying to me too. That really just hurt."

"I can relate," Matt frowned. "My girlfrie- … ex-girlfriend was a vampire for I don't even know how long and she never told me. I found out about all of this by being nosey," Matt said. "My best friend and my ex-girlfriend lied to me. And I know Elena is your niece so should have told you first, but she didn't tell me either. I trusted her and I was becoming friends with Stefan. It hurts me too, so trust me I get it."

Jenna sighed. She then got up and opened up the bathroom cabinet, finding a silver flask there.

"I always knew Jeremy kept this here," she said, smiling. She flicked open the top and poured some into her tea.

Matt looked at her in amusement. She smiled and threw him the flask. He took a long swig and replaced the cap.

The two of them looked at each other and sighed deeply.

…

Hours passed and Tyler still was not turning. Klaus was growing more and more frustrated with the situation.

"How are you halting this?" Klaus asked. "Is it the witch? What is she doing?"

"I'm not doing anything," Tyler replied. Most of the pain had subsided and he knew that if he were to take the ring off of his body, he'd turn immediately.

Caroline was sitting on Tyler's lap, clinging to his neck with her eyes closed. Neither or them had slept in a while and he was glad that she could relax a little bit.

Klaus continued to stare at the two of them, just waiting for something to happen.

Caroline opened her heavy eyelids and saw sunlight out over the horizon. She had no idea what time it was but the sun was sure to rise within the next few hours. She remembered she wasn't wearing her ring and snuggled up closer to Tyler, feeling very safe in his arms.

"Are you going to sit and stare at us all night, Klaus?" Tyler asked. "It's clear that I'm not a werewolf. You were mistaken."

"Then what did I see earlier?" Klaus asked, not amused.

"Apparently nothing," Tyler said defiantly. "You should leave. Find an actual werewolf. But you'll have to wait until the next full moon."

"I see I'll have to speed things along," Klaus said.

He got up and walked over to Tyler and Caroline's side of the table. Caroline looked up at him and saw the serious expression on his face. She stood up and got in between Klaus and Tyler.

"Defiant little one, aren't you?" Klaus said to Caroline.

"You have no idea," she replied, knocking Tyler back down as he too stood up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A/N: You guys are going to hate me after this chapter lol. It's another baby one and it ends in a massive cliffhanger. But don't worry. The end is near and you'll love it. I promise. So now onto chapter 11 which is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers.

Monster

"What are you doing?" Jenna asked Matt as he drunkenly held onto her hand.

"I'm not sure, but it feels good to do what I'm not supposed to for once." He laughed at how cliché his words sounded.

"We're really drunk. Maybe we should try to get some sleep," Jenna said as she tried to stand.

"You know it was really bad the last time I got drunk," Matt said. "I shouldn't do things like this."

"Come on. You can sleep in Jeremy's room," Jenna said, pulling Matt to her feet.

They leaned on each other so they would not fall. Jenna let Matt go and he fell onto the bed laughing. She turned to go sleep in Elena's room.

"Wait." Matt grabbed Jenna's hand.

"Come on," Jenna said, trying to get her hand back.

"Just stay here for a second," Matt said more seriously. "I'm tired of being in a house completely alone."

Jenna's expression softened. There was this poised and strong boy and all he need was a little company and a little guidance.

Matt pulled Jenna into bed with him and they passed out holding hands.

…

"Your boldness is a mistake," Klaus said, angered by Caroline's moxie.

"Caroline, back down," Caroline urged but she ignored him.

"It would be wise for you to listen to your wolf," Klaus said, once again creeping Caroline out with his smile.

Caroline knew she was no match for Klaus but she stood her ground anyway. There was nothing wrong with at least trying, right?

Klaus snatched Caroline up suddenly by her throat and threw her back onto the floor towards the door into a slight ray of dawn sunlight. Klaus noticed Caroline cower away from the sun beam and he smiled to himself. He went after Caroline and Tyler jumped onto his back but Klaus threw him off with ease. He grabbed Caroline by the ankle and pulled her screaming outside into the sun.

Her skin felt like she was being stabbed with a million sharp daggers.

Tyler's eyes grew wide. He knew that vampires burned in the sun but he wasn't exactly sure how it happened. He didn't know how much time she had left.

Tyler took her ring out of his pocket and could only throw it in her direction before his body started to morph.

White hot pain started in his calves and shot up through his eyes. He crumpled to the floor in pain and he was sure all of Mystic Falls would be able to hear him and Caroline screaming in pain.

Klaus smiled at the chaos he'd caused. He was very pleased with his work.

Caroline tried to army crawl over to her ring but the pain was too immense for her to move. She knew she would probably die and all before she got a chance to tell her mother that she truly loved her, or graduate high school, and she'd never even get further than a kiss with Tyler.

The accelerated transformation in Tyler hurt even worse than his first transformation, but at least it was faster.

Klaus saw that Caroline was edging closer and closer to her ring and he went over and kicked it a few feet farther just for his amusement.

Caroline rolled over onto her back and stared up at the sun that she used to adore. The sun she used to tan under at the beach and the sun that used to bleach her hair to the exact shade of blonde she liked was going to be the reason she died.

After a few seconds her olfactory senses shut down; there was no more smell of burning flesh. Then her sense of touch was gone; she no longer felt any pain. Her hearing was the next to go, and she was relieved she didn't have to hear Tyler screaming anymore. But she did regret that that'd be the last she'd ever hear his voice. Next her sight went and all she could see was white lights. She didn't know if it was heaven, or maybe even hell or just simply the sun. But it was beautiful and she was going to be a part of that light soon.

To Be Continued …


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

A/N: There will only be one or two more chapters which makes me so sad. I loved writing this and seeing what all of you had to say about it. But I'll be back with a new story soon enough. So now enjoy this chapter! Merry Christmas. 3

Monster

Tyler's ability to think and react like a human was fading fast. The last thing he remembered was seeing who he thought was Rose running. But he wasn't quite sure. He was probably imagining things because at first he thought it was Alice from Twilight but that made entirely no sense.

Tyler felt that he had failed Caroline in a great many ways. She was burning up in the sun and he couldn't do anything to stop her because of his animal nature. He wouldn't get to be with her when she died but once he turned back to human he'd see her there, lifeless. The thought scared him and he regretted that it was his last thought before he turned full wolf.

One thing that Tyler was not wrong about was seeing Rose, not Alice, charge at Klaus.

"How dare you, Klaus." Rose said softly. "These are children."

"You're sick, Rose." Klaus smiled. "Do you think I don't know you were bitten?"

"I've been mainlining wolfs bane for about a month. I think I'm better now," Rose said defiantly.

"Why do you think you're a match for me?" Klaus said, amused.

"I'm very old too, Klaus." Rose looked over at Tyler, who was a full wolf, whimpering in a curled up position. The sight of him made a sharp pain run through her back. Not too far away, Caroline was lying motionless.

"Okay then, hit me with your best shot." Klaus opened his arms up and smirked.

"Luka!" Rose shouted.

Luka appeared in the doorway and muttered a few words that Rose did not understand. Klaus was shocked that the warlock was still alive, so his spell caught him completely off guard.

Klaus hit the tree behind him hard and fell back onto the ground. Rose took that as an opportunity to strike. She rushed over to Klaus, reached down and pushed her heart straight through his chest, literally ripping out his heart.

She knew this wouldn't be enough to kill him though. He was a very old and powerful vampire.

She threw the heart aside and gasped as she realized Tyler was not in the place she'd last seen him. It was very dangerous to have a wolf on the loose, seeing as there were so many vampires around. But even if they weren't, werewolves also enjoyed preying on humans.

Rose looked around and saw that Caroline was still in the same place, untouched. Luka ran to her and placed her ring back on her finger, but she still did not move.

Rose saw that others were stirring, meaning that Klaus was badly enough injured so that his influence on them broke. That was a good sign, but Tyler was still nowhere to be found.

Katherine, Damon and Stefan came outside with shocked looks on their faces.

"How do we finish him?" Stefan asked, looking down at Klaus.

"Whatever you do you better do it fast," Klaus choked out. "I'll be healed soon. It's not like I used that heart for anything."

Katherine struck Klaus hard across the face so he'd be quiet.

Tyler, in wolf form, was standing behind Stefan's car where the others couldn't see him. Little glimmers of Tyler's cognition were fighting to come to the surface and mask the animalistic side. He wanted to go after Klaus but he didn't know if he'd be able to concentrate hard enough to do it without getting distracted by the others and killing them all instead.

He hid for a few more seconds then decided that he'd better act. Klaus was going to heal up and the others had better just get out of his way when he went for him.

He tore out of his hiding spot, successfully startling all of the vampires. They all scattered as he went teeth first into Klaus' shoulder. Klaus screamed out in pain and recoiled his arm.

But Tyler was relentless. He ripped the arm completely off and everyone looked at them wide-eyed. He continued to rip and tear at Klaus until there was not a piece big enough to bite.

Damon approached Tyler, but he snarled at him. He didn't want anything else but Caroline. He ran to her side and sniffed at her face.

Elena screamed, "No!" and Tyler growled deeply in her direction.

"Just stop and see what he does," Stefan told her, holding her back by her arm.

"No! It's Caroline! What if he hurts her?" Bonnie said with a worried expression on her face.

"Well do you want to go wrestle a werewolf off her?" Damon scowled. "Be my guest."

Bonnie shot him a dirty look and went to go stand by Jeremy.

"He won't hurt her," Rose said. "That wolf that bit me knew exactly what she was doing. I think he can control himself."

Tyler nudged Caroline with his nose but she didn't move. At that, he looked up at howled at the dusk moon.

He then laid down and curled up next to her, defeated.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours and before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep completely exhausted from the events of that night.

He dreamed that he and Caroline were children again. She had bright, blue eyes that were full of an innocence that she still had even though she had gone through so much. Her platinum hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was dressed in some ridiculous 90's outfit. Tyler's wasn't much better.

They couldn't have been more than 7 or 8. It was a simpler time. Vampires, werewolves and witches didn't exist back then as far as they knew. All they had to worry about was the latest pokemon card and what mom was going to have on the dinner table that night.

Caroline was sitting on the swings with Bonnie. She wasn't swinging though - she was just sitting.

Tyler was playing basketball with Matt and a few others boys and the ball got away from them and hit Caroline in the back.

Tyler ran over to Caroline and demanded to get the ball back.

"You don't have to be so rude," Caroline said. Even then she had that tone in her voice that made you think she thought she was better than you.

"What are you going to do?" Tyler said, roughly. "Tell on me?"

Caroline gave Tyler a defiant look. He went to pick up his ball but Caroline snatched it before he could grab it.

"Come on, Caroline. Give it back," Bonnie said, giggling.

Caroline threw it to him as hard as she could and it jammed his finger, making him yelp in pain.

"What'd you do that for?" Tyler asked.

"I'm sorry," Caroline apologized sincerely, but Tyler gave her a dark look and ran inside to go to the school nurse.

Caroline watched him leave and frowned a little.

"It's okay," Bonnie said. "It's not your fault."

"I guess," Caroline sighed.

She looked at the door that Tyler had run through and felt bad. That moment set the tone for their entire relationship through the rest of their childhood and up into their late adolescence.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Only a little to my story left! But fear not. I'll always write more. I'm on winter break which means a month full of nothing. So yeah this chapter is goign to tie up some loose ends. And to that girl who said something about Bamon in her review well .. let's just say I'm a Bamon fan lmao. But I also like Rose and Damon which is why you've probably been confused about things in my story. But onward, ho! Enjoy, barbies!

Monster

"Tyler, get up. Please get up," was all Tyler could hear through his unconscious state. He knew that he'd transformed back into a human sometime during his sleep. The whole ordeal must have taken such a toll on his body that he went into a catatonic state.

"Tyler, please." the voice plead.

He wanted to open his eyes but his lids felt like they were being weighed down with cinder blocks. He opened them slowly and shut them closed again. Whatever was in front of him was very bright, almost too bright to look into.

He thought it was the sun, but he felt sheets around him and knew he was inside. He flickered his eyes completely open and squinted at it.

"TYLER!" the voice yelled and threw their arms around him. "You had me worried, you asshole!"

He realized the bright light was Caroline.

"Caroline …" Tyler whispered but Caroline shushed him, insisting that he save his energy.

"You had me so worried," Caroline said, trying to fight back the tears.

"You're like … an adult," Tyler said, still disoriented.

"What?" Caroline started to laugh through her tears.

"I … Sorry," he smiled. "That must have been a dream."

All of the events of the passed few months rushed back to him once he saw her smiling. He saw Sarah hit her head against the desk, he saw his first transformation, then Klaus and his entire second transformation and his memories stopped right at seeing Caroline's blinding beauty upon being woken.

He shot up suddenly, startling Caroline.

"What happened?" He said completely alarmed. "Are you all right? I thought you'd died."

"I'm fine. I promise," she said. "But I'm worried about you."

"How long have I been out?"

"A little over 24 hours," she replied. "Your heart rate was so slow I thought for sure you'd left me."

"Never." Tyler said seriously. "I will be around until the day you tell me to leave."

Caroline looked down and smiled.

"What were you saying before? About me being an adult?" Caroline asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh," Tyler laughed airily. "I had this dream about that day when we were younger and you broke my finger with a basketball. Do you remember that?"

"I try to repress that memory but yeah I remember," she giggled.

"I think I had that dream for a reason," he said. "I think that was the moment that we decided we could never be friends … not close ones anyway."

"Maybe it's because we were never meant to be friends," Caroline replied, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Maybe we weren't," Tyler laughed a little nervously. "We were always meant to be like this I guess."

"What, a vampire and a werewolf?" Caroline said, stroking his cheek lightly with her fingertips.

"No. I mean together," Tyler said, leaning into Caroline's touch.

He placed his hand on her waist and flipped her over him so she was on her back and he was on top, making her scream in surprise.

"Where's everyone else?" Tyler asked.

Caroline ignored the question and pulled Tyler down by the neck to kiss her.

….

Downstairs were Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Luka, Rose, Jeremy, Katherine and Alaric joined by Matt and Jenna.

"I can't believe you slept with Matt," Elena said angrily at Jenna.

"We didn't sleep together, I swear." Jenna looked at Alaric.

"Elena what's going on?" Stefan asked.

"I went home and found them in bed together. What else am I supposed to think?" Elena said.

"Is this true?" Alaric asked. "He's one of my students. He's like 17."

"I'm 18, thank-you." Matt snapped, bitterly. "And nothing happened. We just drank a lot and passed out. I swear."

Alaric shook his head and walked out. Jenna followed after him, trying to apologize but he would not listen.

"Nice going, Elena." Bonnie rolled her eyes and Matt took that as his cue to go home.

"Why are you getting an attitude with me?" Elena said, taken aback.

"You're a hypocrite!" Bonnie whispered sharply.

"I can hear pretty well, Elena. What is she talking about?" Stefan gave his signature brooding look.

"She's not talking about anything," Damon jumped in.

"Elena?" Stefan stepped to the side of Damon so he could see her.

"She did something with Damon, which is why I'm calling her a hypocrite." Bonnie looked at Stefan.

"Bonnie, how could you?" Elena cried.

"Stefan's my friend too. Remember? You made sure of that," Bonnie replied sourly.

"Stefan I'm sorry," Elena approached Stefan but he disappeared upstairs and would not reply to her knocks and sobs no matter how loud they got.

Katherine rolled her eyes at them all and slipped out without anyone noticing. Even though she'd helped everyone survive last night and knew they'd all probably be willing to take her on as a friend, she knew that she had to keep running. Only this time she didn't know from what. She just knew she could never settle and be happy in one place like Stefan or Damon could. There was no place she considered home.

"Thank-you for everything, Luka. You'd better get home," Bonnie blushed a light shade of scarlet.

"Really? After all this you're still all gaga over him?" Jeremy asked, hurt.

"It's not like that, Jer." Bonnie turned to face him. "You're just my best friend's brother. It's weird for me, okay?"

"Well you don't seem like best friends anymore," Jeremy said and he left the house angrily.

"I'm sorry about that," Luka said.

"It's okay," Bonnie blinked away a tear. "He'll get over it."

"I'm afraid to go home," Luka swallowed back the lump in his throat. "I fear I'll find my father … dead."

Bonnie sighed and tried to comfort him.

"Come with me?" Luka asked delicately.

"Sure,: Bonnie nodded.

Luka stepped in for a hug and she obeyed readily to it. But when he stepped away he bent down to kiss her.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie said, pushing him away.

"I thought …."

"Just go, Luka."

"I'm sorry," Luka smiled. "I must have misread your signals. I thought that you rejecting Gilbert meant that you liked me."

"It means I like someone … but I'm sorry," Bonnie said, and she threw a glance over at Damon who was sulking in one of the antique couches in the next room.

Damon looked at Rose for the first time since Bonnie spilled the beans about him and Elena. She looked pallid even more so than usual. Her skin looked like paper just draped over her bones and her hair looked dull and flat.

"Is what Bonnie said true?" she asked weakly.

"I regret if it hurts you," Damon said, putting his head onto her lap. "I really like you, Rose."

Rose pushed his head off and stood up.

"I think it's about time I left this place," she said. "All these years of running and I've forgotten how to stay put."

"No, please …"

Rose smiled at him very weakly. She took a step towards the door and her entire body collapsed to the floor. Damon rushed to her and propped her head up on his shoulder.

"No. Come on, Rose." Damon rocked her gently. "Stay with me."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Sorry it's been a few days since I posted. I had a bad romance with a bit of writer's block. Anyway here is chapter 14! And for the perosn who asked, Damon is the one who Bonnie likes. Enjoy, doll babies!

Monster

Damon jumped into his car and drove to the Mystic Grill, which seemed to be the place to go when you wanted to find someone.

"For someone who doesn't drink you sure spend a lot of time at bars," Damon said, seeing Jules sitting on a stool.

"Hello, Damon." Jules said nonchalantly.

"Let's skip the formalities, shall we?" Damon smirked. "I think our relationship has progressed beyond small talk, don't you?"

"Fine." Jules smiled. "How's your friend? Rose, is that her name?"

"Don't play games with me, Jules. I know you know why I'm here," Damon said, anger rising in his cheeks.

"Why are you here?" Jules moved to a table and Damon followed. "I thought you didn't give a damn about anyone but yourself."

"That's not true. I really care about her," he replied.

"Just like you care about Elena?" Jules' eyes flashed gold for a second.

Damon gave her an inquisitive look.

"Trust me. I hear everything," Jules said.

"Just tell me the cure, please." Damon almost begged her.

"Have the chills started? The unbearable pain? Did I mention the dementia?" Jules said.

"She's passed that but she's just weak now and has fallen unconscious," Damon replied.

"Oh, wolfs bane." Jules smiled. "Good thinking but that won't cure her. You might actually poison her with that."

"Then tell me how to cure a wolf bite and I won't kill you," Damon said solemnly.

"You want a cure?" she said. "Take a stake and drive it through her heart."

"You know it isn't full moon right?" Damon asked. "I can kill you right now."

"But you won't because I'm the only one that can tell you how to save your precious Rose," Jules said, smiling. "Who else would you ask? Tyler? He doesn't even know how to help himself."

She took her things and walked out of the bar. Damon considered following her but he knew he'd never get anything out of her. That was a girl with nothing to lose and people with nothing to lose don't just offer up information. He'd deal with her later after Rose was better.

He went back home to find Rose stirring a little bit.

"Rose!" he whispered excitedly. "You're awake."

"Who are you?" Rose whispered.

Damon contemplated her words for a minute before his eyes got hot with tears. He thought they'd already gone through the dementia phase. This time he feared it was permanent. He felt it almost cruel to let her live and Jules' words play in his head: "Drive a stake through her heart".

"No!" Damon yelled and smashed a vase on the ground, startling Rose.

"Trevor?" Rose said suddenly, and grazed Damon's cheek with the back of her hand.

Damon smacked her hand down and sat back on the couch to close his eyes.

"Is there anything I can do?" Bonnie asked, walking into the massive room.

"Got any spells on how to cure a wolf bite?" Damon said sourly.

Bonnie looked down and shook her head no.

"Where's Caroline and that wolf," Damon sneered.

Bonnie pointed up, signifying that they were still upstairs together.

….

"I'm afraid to go downstairs," Caroline whispered into Tyler's chest.

"Why?" Tyler wrinkled his brow.

"Because of the people down there. They're so full of drama and I think they're going to ruin this perfect moment," she replied.

"Then let's avoid seeing them and just leave," Tyler said thoughtfully. "We can just get in my car and go anywhere really."

"What, do you want to go out a window?" Caroline giggled.

"Well, I mean we could." Tyler smirked.

"What if we went and found more werewolves?" Caroline suggested.

"Or what if we just went for pleasure," Tyler laughed. "I'm done with all the heavy stuff. Let's just have fun."

"Okay then, let's do it." Caroline smiled excitedly, jumping to her feet. "Let's go! Right now!"

"Really?" Tyler sat up, lamenting the absence of Caroline's warm body.

Caroline danced around the room singing no particular song. Tyler watched her with a proud look on his face, appreciating how free and lively she looked. It was the first time since they'd become close that they felt liberated and energized by their curses and not burdened by them. Life would never be easy for the two of them but at least they knew they were strong enough to handle it now.

Caroline flourished about and wrapped herself in the curtains, soaking up the warm feeling of the sun against her skin.

"I love this feeling," Caroline said happily. "I love the sun on my skin. It feels like I'm being kissed all over my body."

"I have my grievances with the sun," Tyler said. "It almost killed you the other day." "Well the moon almost killed you, but you don't see me cursing the night." Caroline smiled and jumped on the bed.

"This is true," he laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"So let's get out of here. I'm getting sick of this stuffy house," Caroline said, pulling Tyler up by both hands.

"Okay, I just have to do one more thing before we go." Tyler grabbed her hand. "Meet me at the car?"

Caroline nodded and Tyler kissed the back of her hand, making her blush madly. She turned around to head out and Tyler gave her a playful tap on the bottom that made her blush even harder.

Tyler watched her leave with a smile on his face. But as soon as she was out of his sight, it faded fast.

He went over to the nightstand and took a letter opener up in his hands and thought for a moment. He figured there was no right way to do what he was about to do, so he took it and sliced his wrist open.

The blood came faster than he expected and he hardly had time to catch it in a little vile he had found on the bookcase in the room.

He collected as much blood as he could before his wound healed up and he put the little stopper on the vile.

He looked at the little bright red vile and sighed, "I hope Mason was right about this."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

*NOTE* I'm sorry that chapter 2 was posted instead of 15 before. I'm not sure what happened. Sorry!

A/N: A lot of you have been saying that I haven't been focusing on Tyler and Caroline too much and I noticed that. It's just the arc of their storyline has kind of ended but I'm going to create another one. I was actually going to end the story when Tyler woke up from his coma but you guys seemed to want more. So I'm going to continue a little more. But I'm going to bring Matt back because I think he's a little underrated like Tyler and Caroline are. I may also bring back a few more characters I dismissed so sick around and keep reviewing! Thanks, lovebugs.

Monster

Matt got home and looked around at his huge, empty house. It was cleaner than his mother ever left it, but it still smelled like whatever perfumes she and Vicki used to use. He still kept all of their things but stuffed them all in their bedrooms so he didn't have to see them and be reminded of how lonely he was.

Everything was silent except for what he thought was a faucet running. That couldn't be possible though. He hadn't been home for a while and even if he had, he didn't even use the bathroom in his mother's room at all.

He took up a long umbrella that was sitting near the door and headed to the bathroom. But he considered the events of the past few days and he took a stake out of his bag that he'd taken from the Salvatore Boarding House.

He crept up to the bathroom slowly and pushed open the door. It hit something or someone on the other side, making his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach.

"Wh-who's there?" Matt said, trying to feign bravery.

"It's your mother, Matty." a weak voice came from inside.

Matt wrenched open the door and hugged her, not caring about any of the stuff she'd done in the past.

He stepped away from her to examine her. She was wearing a loose, silk magenta night gown and her face was streaked with mascara that she was trying to wash off in the sink.

"What happened to you?" Matt asked her.

"I have to tell you something," she sobbed.

"What is it, mom? What happened now?" Matt said, a little annoyed that this reunion wasn't as he had imagined in his head. "Did Pete dump you again?"

"I never went back to Pete," she snapped. "Because he's dead."

Matt looked at her inquisitively.

"I kill the people I get close to Matty," she replied. "It's why I had to leave you and Vic."

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you drunk?" Matt asked as he backed away from her.

"No!" she cried. "Just listen to me."

Matt went and sat down on her bed and she followed him and sat next to him.

"Your father didn't run out on us like I told you," Kelly breathed. "He's dead too. One night we were just together you know and he just stopped breathing. The coroners didn't know what happened and the autopsy came up with nothing either. But I know it was me. And nine months later I found out I was pregnant with you."

"So did this happen before?" Matt asked. "Why would you think it's you?"

"Because the only person before him I'd seriously been with was my college boyfriend and he was in the hospital. But I didn't stick around to see what happened because I returned to Mystic Falls with your father to have you and your sister." Kelly stopped crying.

Matt wasn't sure what his mother was trying to tell him. It all just seemed like a bunch of unlucky coincidences.

"The same thing happened again with Pete which is why I returned here to see if you and your sister were okay that last time I was here," she said.

"So are you trying to tell me your like a succubus?" Matt said incredulously. "If you knew stuff like that happened then why did you make out with my best friend and that Salvatore guy? You could have hurt them."

"They're supernaturals. I could sense it because they didn't have an energy that I could feed on," she replied. "But anyway, I'm pretty sure your sister wasn't what I am but I think you might be."

"Wow, Mom. Just go to bed okay? We'll talk about this tomorrow," Matt said, laughing.

"No, I'm serious." Kelly glared. "Aren't all the people you're close with surrounded by death? Look at Elena and Caroline or even Tyler."

"But I didn't kill them, Mom, like you think you killed people." Matt stared at her, unsure if this was a dream or not.

"Because you're only part of whatever I am and your relationships with people were only very brief. But look at Vicki. I think that our energies combined drove her to be the way she was. We make people sick over time if we don't kill them right away," she said with a serious look on her face.

"So I'm like an incubus?" Matt laughed nervously.

Kelly nodded

"I just came to tell you that but I have to go again." Kelly brushed her hair down and stood up. "I'll come back. I promise."

"Mom … please."

She kissed him on the cheek and left, trying to look him in the eye. If she did she would have lost her will to leave. But he had been right. He was so much better off without her in his life.

….

Tyler took a deep breath and hopped down the stairs with the little vile in hand. He could hear Rose going on and on about someone named Trevor and Damon and Bonnie talking.

He entered the grand living room and stopped at the entrance way.

"Oh you're finally done defiling my house I see," Damon said bitterly. "What is it that you want?"

"I'd be nice to me, Salvatore." Tyler glared at him. "I know you killed my uncle."

"So are you coming to get revenge?" Damon said rolling his eyes.

"No," Tyler said. "I came to tell you that you owe me."

"For what? Not trying to kill me?" Damon spat.

"No, for this." Tyler said.

He walked over to Damon which made him wince with disgust. He knelt down and placed the vile of his blood in Damon's hand.

"What the hell is this?" Damon said, repulsed.

"I was reading through Mason's journal and he mentioned a lot that Katherine had been drinking small amounts of his blood every once in a while. So I thought maybe it was so she could build up immunity to a bite," he said. "So maybe if a vampire that's already bitten drinks some of a werewolf's blood they would get better."

"Why are you doing this?" Damon asked. "I've done terrible things to you. I killed your uncle. I wanted to kill you. I locked you up. And I told Caroline to keep secrets from you."

"Maybe I don't want to help you. Maybe I want to help Rose," Tyler said defiantly.

"Well whatever your reason, thank you." Damon said honestly.

"But this changes nothing between us. I still think you're a dick," Tyler said.

Damon held the vile against his heart and looked at Rose, who was flipping through a book in the corner.

Tyler turned away and walked out the front door and hopped into the passenger seat of his car.

"What took you so long?" Caroline asked, cheerfully.

"I just had to talk to Damon. Nothing for you to worry about," Tyler said before he leaned in for a kiss.

"So where are we going?" Caroline asked.

"Are you really going to drive my car?" Tyler asked, smiling.

"Of course I am," Caroline giggled. "If you tell me where we're going."

"Just start driving, babe. We'll figure it out later," Tyler said, propping his legs up on the dashboard.

Caroline flushed pink and looked down as she turned the key. The car sputtered and didn't start.

"I think your starter is broken," Caroline said.

"Oh well. Who gives a damn," Tyler replied and he pulled Caroline in for a deep kiss.

Caroline pulled away from him and grasped the wheel of the car, feeling the leather under her fingertips. She bit her lip in a very girly smile. She just couldn't help but feel like a giddy middle school girl in Tyler's presence. It was quite embarrassing to her but Tyler never seemed to mind.

"So what were you talking about with Damon? I heard you guys inside," Caroline said.

"I gave him the cure for Rose," he replied.

"Why would you help him? He's an asshole," Caroline said nonchalantly.

"An asshole that you dated," Tyler smirked. "I still remember the Founder's party."

Caroline looked dumbfounded for a moment and shrugged her shoulders.

"That wasn't real. He compelled me for most of it," she replied, looking out the window.

"He what?" Tyler asked, anger rising.

"He never liked me. He just needed me to do stuff for him," she replied. "Like you remember the party I threw at the Mystic Grill? Well, he told me that I was useless and then when I was turned I got my memories back of all the times he'd compelled me to forget things and I realized that wasn't the first time he'd said stuff like that to me."

"I'll kick his ass!" Tyler said angrily.

"No. Come on. It's all water under the bridge." Caroline pulled Tyler back into the car.

"I helped that jerk out because I thought he might be a closet romantic. But now I hear this?" Tyler slammed his fist on the dashboard.

Tyler broke out of Caroline's grasp and marched back into the house. Damon looked at Tyler with surprise. He opened his mouth to say something but Tyler went right up to him and punched him in the face before he got the chance.

"What the hell, man?" Damon shouted and stood up.

"Caroline told me what you did to her," Tyler said, glaring.

"Oh …" Damon looked at the ground.

"Tyler, I asked you not to do anything!" Caroline screamed, running into the house after him.

"Caroline -"

"No! I'm leaving!" She yelled. "You're just like him! Your pride is all you care about!"

She turned and headed out the door. Tyler chased after her but when he got outside she was gone and he knew it'd be useless to run after her.

He turned around at Damon and Rose who were standing in the doorway and sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I just had some bad writer's block. But anyway here's 16 and I just thought of a brand new story arc. I've been watching a lot of Lifetime movies since winter break started so I'm sorry if these next chapters are really dramatic lmfao. I love you guys. Enjoy! 3.

Monster

Caroline went to the first place she thought of - Matt's house. She knew she didn't want to go to Elena's because it'd turn into a sob fest over Stefan, Bonnie was getting on her nerves because of everything that happened with Tyler and she sure as hell wasn't going to turn to Damon over this. It occurred to her that she didn't have many friends. She was sort of close with Aimee and Sarah but well … she was dead.

No one answered after a few minutes of knocking so she just went inside. She knew he wouldn't mind.

"Matt!" she called, but there was still no answer.

He must have never made it home. Caroline started to worry. Maybe something had gotten to him when he left the house. Maybe he was hurt and in need of help somewhere. Caroline had almost forgotten that Matt didn't have shiny new supernatural powers like the rest of her friends. He was completely defenseless.

In all of her mooning over Tyler, she forgot this. She forgot that Matt still needed her. But was it really her problem? They broke up and she was in love with someone else. Actually it wasn't just someone. It was his best friend. She had forgotten about that. Maybe Matt wouldn't be such a good person to talk to about this.

She turned to leave but she heard a noise at the front door. It must have been Matt. Not wanting to be seen, she hid in the coat closet.

The door clicked open but it wasn't who or what she was expecting. She saw the back of someone's head that had long blonde hair. But the rest of her body was cut off by the slats in the closet door.

The girl came in farther and Caroline almost gasped when she realized that Matt was carrying this girl … and kissing her. Caroline slapped a hand over her mouth and was relieved when they didn't notice her.

They came the rest of the way in and matt put her down on the couch where Caroline could see her face. It was Amber Bradley from school. She wasn't friends with her really but they'd spoken a few times because of the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Caroline didn't even know Matt knew her, but apparently there was something going on.

Caroline closed her eyes so she didn't have to watch what was going on. And fortunately for her they left the living room and she took the opportunity to run away.

Tears seemed to turn to ice as they fell down her cheeks and got lost behind her as she ran. She went to the only place she had left to go, and that was home.

…...

Tyler burst through his front door angrily and slammed it behind him, almost breaking the window panes.

"Tyler, where have you been?" Mrs. Lockwood said from the kitchen.

"I was staying with Matt. Sorry I should have called," he replied.

"You sound upset, darling. Is everything okay?" she said, walking into the living room.

"Yeah everything's great," Tyler lied.

"Well, anyway. Jules is here to see you," Carol said, not entirely believing him.

A confused looked splashed across Tyler's face but he recovered quickly.

"Um what does she want?" Tyler asked.

"Well I don't know but I sent her up to your room. I actually thought you were home," Carol said. "She just got here a few seconds ago."

Tyler gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before going upstairs to see what Jules wanted. He really had no idea why she was even still in town. Mason was dead and she knew that now. There was nothing left to find out. She just needed to go back to Florida and grieve.

"Hey. Tyler." Jules smiled awkwardly upon seeing him.

"Hey, uh, what's up?" Tyler returned the awkwardness.

"Look I'm just going to skip all the formalities," Jules said. "I just wanted to come and tell you that I know you triggered the curse."

"Okay, so what?" Tyler said.

"I just want to be here in case you need help," Jules said smiling.

"Why now? I've had two transformations since you've come into town. I think I have it by now," Tyler said, getting increasingly annoyed.

"I guess I have bad timing. I don't know. It's just that every time I see you I see Mason and I just miss him, okay?" Jules sounded as though she was giving up on what she was saying. Doubt was filling her words.

"You bit Rose, who happens to be a friend of mine. You nearly killed her. You're reckless. Why would I want anything to do with you?" Tyler said, anger rising in his cheeks. "Just get out of here, okay? I've had a rough week."

"I can't go back to Florida you know," Jules said, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I can't afford to keep our house anymore. I really have nothing and no one."

"Then ask my mother," he said. "Not me."

"I'll just get out of your way then," Jules smiled shyly and bowed out of the room.

She shut the door behind her and flicked her hair over shoulder and smiled to herself.

"But I'll be back soon," she whispered and showed herself out of the house.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Yup I'm kicking this story in high gear. You'll be seeing some of Jules in Matt in this new plotline but if there's anyone else you want me to include just leave it in a review. Thanks! Enjoy my little birds 3.

Monster

Caroline was sick of being locked in her house. She had literally laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling for days. She was sure she'd memorized every niche and flaw of the white paint up there. But when she started to count and reorganize her nail polishes, she knew it was time to get out of the house.

She decided she'd go to the Grill and get a drink and maybe strike up a conversation with a new friend since all of her old ones hadn't even bothered to call her since the whole Klaus thing.

She got there and ordered a White Russian at the bar. She compelled the bartended so he wouldn't card her, but he seemed like he would have given it to her regardless.

She sat and surveyed the wall behind the counter. There were some help wanted ads with the little slips to rip off with a phone number on it, there were some missing cat posters too. But what caught Caroline's eye was a missing person's poster. 'Great, another one.' she thought to herself.

She looked a little closer and realized it was Amber Bradley. She'd seen her alive with Matt only days before. There was no way she was missing.

A sick feeling entered her stomach. It was probably a coincidence that Matt was with her the other night even if it was completely out of character. It was probably nothing. People were being picked off in this town one after another after all. Maybe some rogue vampire or werewolf or witch got to her. Or maybe some new thing had entered the picture.

She wanted to tell somebody about what she knew but she was supposed to be mad at the only person she wanted to speak to.

She felt really stupid for being mad at him. She spent the past few days too depressed to leave her bed because she missed him. But when she looked at it, what did he do more than punch someone in the face that deserved it? She was over reacting and ruining something really special she had found.

She took out her phone and dialed Tyler's cell.

"Come on, Tyler. Pick up." Caroline whispered to her phone.

"Tyler?" A voice said from behind her.

It startled her and she pressed the end button on her phone before Tyler even got a chance to answer.

"Oh, Jules?" Caroline said after she realized who the voice was.

"You're a friend of Tyler's?" Jules asked.

"Um, yeah. Sort of. Uh, is there something you want?" Caroline asked, confused.

"Oh, no. Sorry." Jules smiled. "I realize you don't know me and I was completely rude for eavesdropping. He just wasn't too happy with me the other day when I left his house."

"Oh, you were at his house?" Caroline furrowed her brow.

"Oh yeah. He just seems to need a friend lately. But you know I think he may have a secret girlfriend or something," Jules said. "But she must be a real hand full. He's been so moody for the passed few weeks."

"Well he's been a werewolf for the passed few weeks …" Caroline looked at her almost offended.

"I suppose so," Jules said. "But he has looked happier these passed few days."

"Wait. You've been in contact with him for the passed few weeks?" Caroline asked, now getting very annoyed.

"Well it was nice seeing you. Catch up again?" Jules ignored her question and smiled again, putting an eerie feeling in Caroline's bones.

Jules turned around to leave and knocked Caroline's purse on to the floor by accident.

"Oh, I am so sorry." she said as she picked it up in a rush and handed it back to Caroline. "See you around, Caroline."

Caroline watched her go and thought that that was one of the weirdest interactions she'd ever had with a complete stranger. Now her head was even more messed up than it was before and she didn't know what to think of Tyler. He was hiding secrets from her obviously if what Jules was saying was true. Why wouldn't he want her to know? And if she was lying, what would be her reason? It didn't make any sense at all.

She downed the rest of her drink and decided to go back home and spend a few more hours memorizing the topography of her ceiling.

She dug through her purse but her keys didn't seem to be anywhere. Caroline figured they were at the bottom somewhere and she was too lazy to care. She decided to take a stroll instead and see where she ended up.

…..

Tyler sat in the middle of the woods on the Lockwood property just staring into space. Every once in a while a squirrel or a bird would distract him but he'd always just return to the same spot he'd been staring at. It was a footprint. He wasn't quite sure but he had a feeling it was Caroline's. He just continued to stare at it for hours and hours.

He was glad his mother didn't bother asking him where he was going anymore and that no one questioned him at all anymore. His dad and his uncle were dead and he was in charge of his own life now. He knew that he should stay home more and take care of his mother but he had his own problems to deal with and his mother was always off doing something for the Founder's Council or doing some kind of benefit or banquet. She was the mayor after all.

Tyler sighed.

It seemed to echo through the empty forest and bounce off the trees and come right back to his ears.

The wind blew and Tyler welcomed the cool feeling through his hair. It was refreshing after sitting so long in stagnant air.

But the wind held a funny odor that he hadn't smelled before. He stood up to get a better whiff. It smelled almost coppery, but worse. It was an awful, cold stench. He knew it to be death.

He was a little skeptical to follow it but he had to see what it was. He picked himself up and followed it to the outskirts of the Lockwood property that no one had been to in years. It was near the underground cellar in which he had used to transform during the full moon.

He kept walking towards it until he found the source of the smell. It was a body. But it didn't look like any dead person he'd ever seen. He knew that she'd been there for at least a few days because she was partially covered in dirt and leaves that the wind had blown but she didn't look like she was decaying at all. Her lips were parted slightly and she was pouting a little. Her cheeks were flushed, not drained of blood like they should have been and her eyes still seemed alive. She looked as though she was engaged in a kiss and then just died in the middle of it.

Her blonde hair was spilled all over the ground and it covered her partially unclothed form.

Tyler had no idea what to do. This was clearly a death by a supernatural so he couldn't call the cops. But whatever killed her was sloppy, probably a novice. They just dumped the body without dismembering it or even trying to bury it. They were probably scared so just left it somewhere without thinking.

The body was virtually unharmed though. So it wasn't a vampire or werewolf. Maybe it was a witch?

Tyler flicked open his phone and called up the only person he trusted for advice or for help.

"Hello?"

"Caroline. I really need you right now," Tyler said briskly.

…

Jules walked into the hardware store and skipped to the front of the line by charming the few men with a flick of her hair and a smile.

The man at the counter smiled at her shyly and took his hat off out of respect.

She smiled back at him and placed a set of keys on the counter and said, "Hi. I'd like to get a copy of these made."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

A/N: Hello my little barbies. Here's another lovely chapter for you. Enjoy it! And to the girl who wanted it in Jules's POV i don't know if I can do that because I don't really want you to know what she's thinking. Plus she's crazy so it probably wouldn't make much sense anyway lol. So enjoy my little birds.

Monster

"Tyler what the hell did you do?" Caroline asked, looking down at the body.

"I didn't do this! There's no way in hell I could do something like this," Tyler replied. "Whatever did this didn't even leave a mark."

Caroline considered telling him what she had seen with Matt but she figured she wouldn't for at least a little while. Plus, telling Tyler she was at Matt's house would just make him angry.

"Well why'd you call me?" Caroline asked.

"Well .. I don't know. I just need you, Car." Tyler looked down. "When I saw this, I looked to my right just expecting you to be there. But then you weren't and I just had this pain in my heart that I can't even describe. I just can't do anything without you anymore."

"Well I'm glad you're so helpless," Caroline smiled. "because I need you too. I've literally watched every single Lifetime movie in existence and eaten every flavor of Ben and Jerry's these past few days. I'm miserable. And I'm sorry for getting mad at you. You just got so angry and it reminded me of the old Tyler. And the old Tyler hated me."

"I never hated you and I never could," Tyler said intensely.

"I've just been so sick about our fight. Let's just stay together, okay?" Caroline said, looking straight into Tyler's eyes. "Right now, you're pretty much all I've got. So no secrets?"

She was hoping he'd bring up Jules on his own and explain but she wouldn't be upset if he didn't. It was probably nothing.

"You've got me, Caroline, until you come to your senses and realize I'm no good for you," Tyler joked.

He grabbed both of her hands and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. She wanted more but it wasn't the time or the place.

Caroline went and picked up the body and carried it a little further into the remote part of the woods. Tyler grabbed a shovel and dug a very steep grave and Caroline placed the body gently into it and Tyler covered it with dirt. They placed a few branches and dead leaves over it so the ground wouldn't look like it was covered in fresh dirt and then left to wipe away their footprints.

"Why do we have to do things like this, Ty?" Caroline asked as she swept away the last print with a branch.

"It's just the cards that were dealt to us," Tyler replied as he wiped his muddy hands on his pants. "It'll get better one day though. Maybe we can leave this town and start fresh somewhere."

"I'd really like that." Caroline smiled.

"I missed you so much and I've never missed a girl before," Tyler smirked. "I've never actually cared about one either."

"Come home with me?" Caroline asked. "Just be with me. I can't stand to be alone anymore."

"Of course, babe." Tyler smiled and threw an arm over Caroline's shoulder and they walked back to her house, trying desperately not to be seen in their muddy clothes.

….

Jules went to Caroline's house and peered in through a window to check if Sherriff Forbes was there. She already knew she wasn't because she couldn't smell her, but she figured she'd check anyway.

She took out her new set of keys and let herself into the house, locking the door behind her. From there she went upstairs and into Caroline's bedroom. She could hear the shower running and Tyler and Caroline laughing together in the bathroom.

'Perfect," Jules thought to herself. She'd been watching Caroline for a few days now and knew that Caroline took off her lapis lazuli ring when she showered and placed it on her nightstand. Jules took the ring and put Caroline's keys that she'd stolen in its place.

With a final look around she left with the ring in her pocket.

Caroline and Tyler stepped out of the shower a few minutes later and returned to Caroline's bedroom. Caroline blindly reached for her ring but all she felt were her keys.

"Where's my ring, Tyler?" Caroline asked, panicked.

"Is there where you left it?" Tyler asked, securing the towel around his waist.

"Yeah! I left it right there," Caroline said, pointing to the spot.

"Well no one's been here so it has to be around somewhere," Tyler said calmly. "Don't worry we'll find it."

…

Matt stepped into the sheriff's office and took a seat in front of the cluttered desk that had a picture of an eight year old Caroline on it. He looked around and thought, "Wow. This ugly room is going to be the last thing I see before I go to jail."

Sheriff Forbes stepped into the room and sat down at her desk and pushed a piece of her blonde hair out of her eye.

"Matt, do you know why you're here today?" Liz asked.

"Does it have something to do with Amber?" Matt asked.

"Actually yes it does. You know she's gone missing right?" she asked, giving him a hard stare.

"Yeah. I work at the Grill and there are posters all over that place," he replied, trying to keep his composure.

"I was told that you were with her on the afternoon of her disappearance. Is that true?" Liz asked.

"No, I wasn't." Matt lied. "Okay, I mean yeah I was. All right?"

"Why'd you lie?" Liz looked at him with a peculiar face.

"I just am not proud of the reason I was with her. It's embarrassing. You're my ex-girlfriend's mom," he said. "And you know that I still love her."

"Let's just keep this professional," Liz said. "Now can you elaborate on the reason you were with Amber?"

"Well," Matt gulped down hard. "I was having a terrible day. I had found out that my best friend and my ex-girlfriend were seeing each other and like I'd found out so many things about myself and all the people around me. So I went to work and Amber was there and she was upset about something too so I sat and talked to her for a while."

"What was she upset about?"

"I don't really know," Matt said. "I was so preoccupied with my own problems that I didn't really listen. It wasn't serious though. I think she didn't get the prom dress she wanted or something like that."

"Okay so go on," Liz urged.

"Well then we went back to my place and … you know," Matt blushed hard. "And when I woke up she was gone and I didn't hear from her after that."

"So she just left?" the sheriff asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Matt lied.

"Do you realize you're the last person that saw her alive?" Liz asked. "And I'm sorry but that makes you an automatic suspect." "What?" Matt panicked. "But you know me, Miss Forbes."

"I know you're a nice kid and I'll try my best to go easy on you but this is out of my hands," Liz crinkled her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"How do you know a vampire didn't do it," Matt blurted.

"Did you just say vampire?" the expression on her face went from sympathetic to very deeply serious. "How do you know about that?"

"I-I …" Matt stumbled over his words. "I did some research after my sister died."

Matt praised himself for thinking on his feet.

"You think a vampire did this?" Liz asked gravely. "It would make a lot of sense since all of the recent deaths have been vampire related."

"So am I free to go?" Matt asked.

"No," Liz said. "Your story has a lot of holes in it. You're going to have to tell me the truth or I'm going to have to arrest you."

"I told you," Matt said. "I didn't do this. I think a vampire took her and did to her what they did to my sister."

"There aren't any known vampires in town, Matt. I'm going to have to take you in," Liz said.

"Caroline," Matt whispered under his breath.

"What?" Liz scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Caroline and Tyler," he said. "They're supernaturals."

Liz looked at him in disbelief. She stared at him for a good minute before she realized what she was doing. She stood up suddenly and grabbed her purse and her phone.

"You're free to go, Matt." Liz motioned to the door without looking at him.

Matt shot up and rushed out the door, closing it behind him. He leaned against it and let out a long sigh.

"What did I just do?" He asked himself aloud.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

A/N: Yup so I've heard some of you are having trouble viewing some of my chapters. I'm not sure what's going on but I'll everything I can. But in the mean time if you are reading this I'm assuming you're not having issues so enjoy this! And for the reviewer who said that they were glad I made Tyler immortal too, I didn't lol. He's still aging like a human. But I may work that into the plot later dum dum dum. haha. Stick around, barbs.

Monster

Sheriff Forbes got in her car and took the long route home. It was about the time Caroline would be coming home from school, but she didn't know that Caroline hadn't been going to school for the past few days.

What Matt had said was crazy and unbelievable but for some reason she felt she already knew. Somehow hearing it from someone else made it make sense in her mind. She just didn't know why.

She opened the door and she could hear Caroline's footsteps upstairs. She knew she had to face her sooner or later but it was too difficult for her. She'd been fighting her whole life to take down these creatures and now she knew her daughter was one. And apparently Tyler was one too. This was a boy she'd known since he was born. She went to school with his mother. How would Carol react to this?

Liz sighed. She didn't even know Caroline was dating Tyler. That's how close their relationship was. Under normal circumstances she'd be glad to hear it because he was the son of one of the most prominent founding families. But now there was this new supernatural plot twist and she couldn't be more displeased.

There was another creak of the floor boards and Liz realized there was someone else upstairs. It had to be Tyler. Normally she'd be mad at her for having boys upstairs but now with all the new problems it seemed so minor.

Liz mixed together some lemonade and poured it in a pitched. She then called Caroline downstairs.

"Hi, mom. I didn't hear you come in." Caroline smiled guiltily.

"Hey, Caroline. I want to talk to you about something," Liz said nonchalantly.

"Okay, what's up?" Caroline sat down suspiciously.

"I want to talk to Tyler too," Liz said.

A look of terror flashed across her face but Caroline recovered quickly. Tyler heard Liz and walked down the stairs slowly after throwing on his clothes in a hurry. He tried to dry his hair as best he could be he took one look at Caroline's sopping wet hair and knew Liz would know what was up.

"Hello, Sheriff." Tyler said politely.

"I wanted to apologize to you guys," Liz said, shocking the both of them. "Caroline, I know I don't pay attention to you enough and you felt that you needed to hide your relationship with Tyler from me. But I just want to tell you that you don't need to do that. I support whatever you do."

"That's so sweet, mom." Caroline looked back at Tyler to see if he was just as confused as she was and he indeed was.

"So I made you guys some lemonade. Drink up," Liz said, pushing a cup in front of Caroline and placing one in Tyler's hand.

"Cheers," Tyler said and he tipped the cup to his lips. Caroline followed suit.

But as soon as she took the first sip her throat started to itch and it got inflamed very quickly. Caroline fell to the floor clutching her throat.

"Mom, you vervained me?" Caroline choked out.

Tyler rushed to her side and held her head close to his chest.

"How did you know?" Tyler said angrily at Liz.

"Oh my God," Liz said. "It's true. She's a vampire."

The tears came fast to Liz's eyes and she stood up and grabbed a wooden spoon from the kitchen table. She held it out in front of her and anchored herself in a corner of the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Tyler barked. "She's your daughter!"

"Why weren't you affected by the vervain too?" Liz said to Tyler.

"Maybe because I'm not a vampire," Tyler snapped as he tried to hold down Caroline's spasming body.

Tyler's eyes flashed gold and Liz could see every vein pulsing in his head.

"What are you?" Liz said, terrified. "Oh my God."

…

Matt had never felt the way he did right now ever before in his life. It felt like every nerve in his body was pulsating with electric and he felt energized beyond anything he'd ever experience. He hadn't even been living before. Whatever he'd taken from Amber Bradley was flowing through his entire body and he was craving more.

Maybe the first kill is what triggered this metamorphosis. Maybe like a werewolf he had to kill someone or like a vampire he needed to feed.

It was awfully reckless of him though. He had lured that poor girl in to see if his mother was telling the truth and he got carried away with her. He'd never completely let loose with anyone before like that - not Caroline and not Elena. He was always the nice guy, the respectable one that they didn't mind taking home to Mom.

But now he was dangerous and every fiber in his body told him he needed to seduce and feed off of whatever or whoever he could find. Feeling the way he did right now made him feel bad for chastising his mother for her ways. She was only trying to get this feeling. It was addictive.

He sat on the couch and closed his eyes, regretting telling Liz anything. He panicked and knew he'd be caught so he threw his friends under the bus. But he knew he had to fix it somehow.

….

Jules was watching the whole thing from the window. She was on her way out when she heard Liz driving up so she ducked into the bushes and watched.

"Are you a werewolf, Tyler?" Liz looked at him wide-eyed.

"Yes. So it would be a bad idea to do anything rash. Just let us go and we'll never bother you again. We'll leave town, okay? You can tell everyone we eloped or something," Tyler said, trying to get a grip on his anger.

"And have her disgrace this family further? I won't allow it," Liz said.

"Mom, please. Just let us go," Caroline said with a scratchy voice. "I promise we'll never come back."

"No," Liz said plainly.

Tyler stood up and Liz took her gun out of her waistband and pointed it straight at him.

"So you're going to kill us?" Tyler shook his head. "Go ahead because you know I won't hurt you."

Tyler took a step towards Liz with his hands up to try to calm her down but she was too on edge. She shot at Tyler three times, two of which struck him in the chest.

Liz dropped the gun, disgusted at what she had just done. Caroline screamed at the top of her lungs and rolled onto her back in pain.

She got up and had Liz by her neck in less than a blink of an eye.

"How dare you, Mom. You're dead to me," Caroline said seriously. "You better hope he doesn't die."

Caroline flashed her fangs at her mom and the black veins popped out of her eyes.

Liz was shaking with fear and she closed her eyes to try to block out the sight of Caroline's demonic face.

She reached back behind her and grabbed the pitcher of lemonade. She threw it at Caroline and her skin appeared to start burning. Caroline released Liz and she fell to the floor and watched as her daughter screamed bloody murder and tried to scratch her own skin off.

"I'm so sorry, Caroline." Liz started to cry as she chained up both Tyler and Caroline and dragged them to the basement.

'Perfect,' Jules said to herself and smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

A/N: I really don't want you guys to hate Jules and Matt. That wasn't my intention so I'm going to try to fix that lol. But anyway here's 20. I may have 21 up later tonight if there are enough reviews. So chao my little pockets!

Monster

Caroline woke up bound in chains completely disoriented. She knew she'd been injected with a vervain needle because she felt the entry point burning on her skin. Her head rolled around drowsily as she tried to regain her consciousness.

Her eyes blinked open and it was hard for her to keep them open. Her head was pounding and there was a UV lamp shining on her that was clearly set up just for this purpose. It wasn't strong enough to make her burn but it was enough to weaken her.

She finally woke herself up and looked up. She remembered everything that happened and she got a sudden adrenaline rush.

"Tyler!" she gasped and jumped up to look around. "Tyler!"

"Oh hush, Barbie." Jules stepped from around the corner. "He's fine. I'd never do anything to hurt him. I promise."

"Jules? What the hell are you doing in my house?" Caroline said weakly.

"I'm here to pick up Tyler actually," she replied. "I'll see you around, okay?"

She pulled Tyler up by his collar and pulled him over to the door.

"Tyler! Please," Caroline said with tears in her eyes. "What did you do to him? What's wrong with him? Why won't he answer me?"

"A little wolfs bane never hurt anyone," Jules said. "By the way. Thanks for the ring. Have fun getting out of here without it. By the time you get free and regain strength it'll be daytime and we'll be long gone."

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline asked.

"You don't get to ask me questions," Jules said. "Chao."

She pulled Tyler out of the basement by his arm and Caroline screamed after him but she knew Jules would never come back.

Jules put Tyler in her car as gently as she could and fastened his seatbelt. She kissed him on the forehead and started up the engine.

"Where's Caroline?" Tyler asked breathily.

"Now don't you worry about that. You're safe with me," Jules said. "You belong with your own kind, not those filthy bloodsuckers."

Tyler wanted to respond but the wolfs bane was making it hard for his body to do anything. He felt like he was dying but he wasn't sure. The bullet wounds in his chest wouldn't heal because of the wolfs bane and all he wanted was to see Caroline.

He slowly drifted off unconscious even though he fought to stay awake with all he could. Jules just kept driving and driving and soon enough Tyler completely lost track of where he was or where he was being taken.

….

"Mom! Please come help me!" Caroline screamed.

She had no idea what Jules had done with her mother but since she left been left alive her mother probably was too. She called for her again but there was still no answer.

She sat there for what seemed like an hour until the door opened but the light around them was too much for her to see anything except a silhouette.

"Caroline?" it was a man's voice.

"Who is that?" Caroline said, squinting to get a better look.

"Caroline," he repeated and he rushed downstairs to help her loose.

"Damon! I never thought I'd be happy to see you," Caroline threw her arms around Damon's neck after he freed her.

Caroline got up and tried to dart towards the door but Damon stopped her.

"You can't go out there," Damon said. "Liz already sent out an alert to the entire Founder's Council. That's why I'm here. I got the text. But of course I'm the fastest to get here."

"So she put a hit on me and Tyler?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"Yes she sold you out," he replied. "Where is Tyler?"

"Jules kidnapped him," Caroline replied. "I have to go get him." Damon pulled Caroline back by the arm and gave her a disapproving look.

"You know how crazy she is. Do you want her to kill him?" Caroline ripped her arm out of Damon's grasp.

"Look he's with Jules. They're one in the same," Damon said. "Don't go against nature by chasing after a werewolf. You already don't feed off of humans. What other vampire laws are you going to break?"

"All of them if I have to," Caroline replied. "And don't pretend you didn't break any of these laws either. I know you've done so much to protect Elena and Rose. So don't give me that."

"What future do you think you have with him anyway?" Damon said. "He's still aging like a human and you're going to stay like that forever."

"You're wasting my time. I'm out of here," Caroline said as she pushed passed him.

"You were such a waste of my blood," Damon sneered. "When you get caught and staked don't think for a minute that I'll be there to rescue you."

"Can you really stand there and tell me to just let this go?" Caroline asked.

Caroline didn't wait for an answer. She just grabbed a bag, stuffed most of her clothes and a few personal items into it and then left the house. She turned back and saw Carol Lockwood's car pull into her driveway. She just hoped that Damon had gotten out of the house so it wasn't suspicious.

She decided to go to Elena's house and since it was New Year's Eve she knew everyone would be together. She knocked on the door and Bonnie answered. Her expression went from very happy to very serious.

Caroline brushed passed her and went inside the house. Elena, Matt and Jeremy were sitting on the couch with noise makers in their hands and gaudy, plastic hats on and Alaric and Jenna were in the kitchen getting food and drinks together.

"I just came to tell you all good-bye," Caroline said. "I'm sure you've heard what happened and you understand. So this may be the last time you see me. So good-bye."

Caroline looked at all her friends and even though they hadn't been there for her when she needed them she would still miss them. She'd miss all the times before life had gotten complicated with all of the supernatural stuff and she'd miss school and her life all together. But she was being hunted now and there was no way she could exist there anymore.

Everyone watched her in silence as she turned away to leave and Caroline regretted the last time she would see her friends was so awkward.

She gave Matt a knowing glance before she disappeared from everyone's sight. She closed the door slowly so it wouldn't make a sound when she closed it and turned towards her car and got in.

She started the engine and began to back up when she noticed Matt running towards her car. He hopped in front of it and put his hands down on the hood.

"What are you doing?" Caroline yelled out the window.

Matt ignored her and got into the passenger side.

"I know you're the one who narked on me and Tyler," Caroline said with a stiff lip.

"I know. That's why I'm coming with you," he said. "So where is Ty?"

"He was kidnapped and why the hell would you want to come with me?" Caroline said, ready to push Matt out of the car and drive away.

"Because I don't belong here either, Car." he said. "I'm the one that killed that girl, Amber. I panicked when your mom was questioning me and I told her you and Tyler did it thinking she'd go easy on you since you were her daughter."

"Well she didn't and now I have to leave or I'll be executed by the council," Caroline said dryly. "And how did you kill that girl anyway?"

"I feed off of energy … sexual energy," Matt said. "I'm an incubus."

"Okay, Megan Fox." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Just get out, okay? I need to go stop Jules before she does something crazy."

"I'm serious, Caroline." Matt said. "I hooked up with Amber to test it out after my mom told me and I killed her by mistake. I've just been anxious and disgusted with myself ever since. Please, just let me come with you. I'll help you get Ty back."

Caroline looked at Matt for a few moments and considered his words. It would be nice to have company so she finally decided to bring him along. Matt took it as a silent confirmation of his permission to join her when she drove off.

"I promise we'll get him back," Matt said.

Caroline smiled at him and looked back to the road, trying to sniff out Jules's scent.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

A/N: I got a decent amount of reviews so here's the next chapter as promised! So I may have failed in making you guys like Jules and Matt in this chapter but oh well haha. I'll have them redeem themselves soon. I'm also taking suggestions for an ending. So drop me a comment and tell me what you want!

Monster

"Where are we?" Tyler asked lazily.

"My house of course," Jules replied, taking the restraints off of Tyler.

Tyler rubbed his wrists where the chains had been. They were a little soar and red from the metal rubbing against it.

"We're in Florida?" Tyler asked. "Why?"

"So we can start our new life together of course," Jules said and smiled. "We can pick up right where Mason and I left off."

"Okay but I'm not Mason," Tyler said. "I'm Tyler and I'm about ten years younger than you. Are you crazy?"

Tyler already knew the answer to that.

"It doesn't matter. We can be together," Jules said.

"No we can't. Remember that girl, Caroline?" Tyler asked. "Yeah well I'm in love with her and I won't stop until I'm back with her."

"Forget about her. She's frozen in a few different ways actually," Jules said. "She's cold. Her body and her soul. And she's frozen in time. She'll never be different but you'll change. You're dying right now and I want to die right alongside of you."

"You're really freaking me out, Jules. I thought you were a little off when we first met but now I know that you're just out of your mind," Tyler said. "I'm out of here. I'm sorry I can't be what you want."

Tyler stepped to the door and Jules put a hand up to stop him. Tyler then picked up her hand and moved it out of his way.

"Look, just let me go. I have friends and a girl to get back to," Tyler said, forcing her hand down.

"You can't overpower me. I've seen many moons," Jules said and she bent his arm behind his back.

"But you're not that old," Tyler said, trying to wrestle his arm free.

"I'm almost a hundred years old, Tyler." Jules pulled his arm a little more forcing him to stand right up against her front or she'd break it.

"How is that even possible?" Tyler asked, confused.

"When you cut yourself or get shot it heals right?" Jules asked and Tyler nodded. "Well what do you think happens when you get a heart attack or high blood pressure or whatever happens to old people?"

"Well I'd die," Tyler said.

"Wrong. You don't," Jules replied. "That stuff can't hurt us. We don't age like normal because we heal so rapidly. I haven't physically aged more than a year since I've been turned."

"So why did you say I can't be with Caroline?" Tyler asked.

"Because you will eventually die. She won't. Years mean nothing to her. Decades and centuries will mean nothing to her eventually. So what if you last a thousand, two thousand years … what do you think will happen when your age starts to show?" Jules asked. "Stay with me. We'll age together and we'll die together."

"You're crazy," Tyler said. "You're a crazy bitch."

Jules huffed and pulled Tyler's back into her chest. She took her other hand and pulled Tyler's head back so they were face to face. She put her lips to his and forced a kiss.

He jerked his head away as a reflex and it caused his arm to break. He screamed out in pain but Jules ignored it and pushed him back against the wall.

"Why couldn't you just love me?" Jules asked and she started to cry.

"What's wrong with you?" Tyler shouted and shoved her off of him, causing pain to shoot up through his broken arm.

He could feel that it had healed but not in the right place. The bones were misaligned and the only way he would be able to fix it would be to re-break it.

Jules took a stalk of wolfs bane out of her jacket pocket and touched it to Tyler's chest making him curl up in agony.

"I just wanted you to love me," Jules said and she touched him again with it.

"Mason never loved you, did he?" Tyler breathed out. "That's why you're trying to correct your mistakes with him by making me love you? Well it's not going to happen."

"He left me for that Katherine bitch," she said gravely.

"She's not all there either but I'd prefer her over you any day," Tyler said smirking.

Jules put the wolfs bane on him again and laughed through the pain. It made her angry that he was mocking her so she struck him across the face, making him go unconscious.

"You will love me," she whispered.

…

"So why didn't you kill me when we were together?" Caroline asked Matt.

"I think it's because I really cared about you and we made love. It wasn't just lustful sex so I kind of held back. But if we had stayed together I would have probably eventually killed you. My mom told me that me and Vick's dad just got sicker and sicker until he died suddenly one day," she said.

"What about Elena?" Caroline asked.

"The same thing I guess," he replied. "And because she was my first I was still kind of awkward and you know."

Matt blushed a little.

"Oh a bashful succubus," Caroline smiled. "That's a new one."

"Incubus," Matt corrected with a smirk. "I realized I can manipulate people to do whatever I want too."

Caroline looked at him inquisitively.

"I just kind of flirt with them I guess but I have to touch them and then they'll pretty much do what I ask them to. It's really weird," Matt said. "I got out of paying a few bills at restaurants but now I got a bunch of waitresses calling my house all the time."

They both laughed together.

"So I hate to harsh the mood right now but I think we have to talk about this," Caroline said. "On a scale from one to ten how mad are you about me and Tyler?"

"At first I was pretty pissed but now I don't know," he said. "I have all this new stuff to deal with now that I kind of get why you turned away from me when you first transformed. And I kind of get why you and Tyler got closer during that time. But it's weird now because now I feel like the only people I can talk to about my condition are you and Tyler."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Caroline said.

"And even though I'm not over you, I feel like I can move on. I feel really different. I'm not the nice, sweet guy everybody thought I was anymore," Matt said. "It's liberating but also terrifying."

"I'm really happy you came with me, Matt." Caroline smiled at him.

"I am too," Matt said. "But we've driving for hours and you forget that some of us still have to eat normal food."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," she said. "Let's go get you something."

They drove a few more miles until they saw a diner on the side of the highway. They stopped and got out of the car. Caroline went ahead of him but he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Wait," he said. "I just want to see something."

He pushed up her sleeve and touched her bare arm. She felt a weird warm sensation rise start in her toes and rush up through her entire body. It was a tingling sensation and she felt happy all of a sudden.

Matt stepped in and pulled her face to his in a soft kiss which she readily returned.

"Wait, stop!" Caroline cried and she slapped Matt across the face. "Did you just …"

"Yeah I'm sorry!" Matt called after her.

"What happened to being over me?" Caroline yelled and hopped back in her car.

She drove away angrily leaving Matt there standing by himself.

"Damnit!" Matt yelled, kicking a cluster of stones in front of him out of frustration.

He didn't know why he did it. He just felt so hungry but not for food. It was a nagging, frustrating feeling. He didn't think his powers would work on a vampire but when it did he took it as an opportunity.

He got what he needed from her but he lost her friendship for sure.

"Why so sad?" A female voice said from behind him.

Matt turned around and was shocked by who he saw.

"Elena?" he said.

"Can people stop confusing me with her already?" she said. "It's Katherine."


	22. Chapter 22

"Why are you here?" Matt asked. "I thought you left town for good."

"With Klaus gone I have nowhere to go and I have no reason to run anymore," Katherine replied.

"So you're going to Florida, why?" Matt asked, growing suspicious.

"I got as far as New Mexico and the loneliness just hit me hard like a ton of bricks," she said. "Have you ever felt that way?"

Matt nodded and said, "But why did you come back? And why are you here talking to me?"

"I know you are lonely too," she said taking a few steps closer. "And I know what you're going through right now. I guess I just see a little of myself in you. You tried to find someone to connect to with Jenna but she doesn't get it like I do."

"I know that Stefan rejected you and you have no family anymore but that doesn't make us the same. I'm not like you," he said. "And how do you know anything about me anyway?"

"I crossed paths with your mother when I left Mystic Falls," she said. "I saw her drain a man and I helped her get rid of the body. She was so afraid and she kept talking about you and how worried she was about you. I told her to go home and let you know that she loved you and inform you of what you might be."

"Why'd you do that?" Matt asked. "From what I hear you aren't the nicest person."

"I had my heart smashed into a million pieces again, okay? I was feeling sentimental that day," Katherine said coldly. "But anyway. I came to Mystic Falls and watched you to see if you really were an incubus because I've never met one before. I've come across a few succubae but never an incubus."

"So you've been watching me? Why are you telling me this?" Matt asked confused.

"Like I said, I'm lonely." Katherine smiled lightly and looked down.

"From everything I heard, you aren't what I expected." Matt brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"You know you're different right?" Katherine asked. "You can harness energy from supernaturals. I just saw you with Caroline. Any succubus I've ever met can't do that. They can only feed from humans."

"Really?" Matt asked. "I'm even a freak in the supernatural world. That's great."

"Try it on me," Katherine said, putting her hand on Matt's arm.

…

Caroline raced down the highway feeling worse than she had in weeks. She trusted Matt and he betrayed her.

She drove the rest of the way lost in her thoughts. She slowly forgot about Matt and all she could think about was Tyler and what Jules could possibly be doing to him.

It was obvious that Tyler would reject her and Jules would probably retaliate but Caroline didn't know how long she had until that happened. Jules was crazy and she didn't know what she was possibly capable of. There wasn't much known about her at all except for the fact that she was clearly obsessively in love with Mason, who didn't reciprocate those feelings.

Caroline was close enough that she didn't have to sniff out Jules's scent anymore. She could just listen for either her or Tyler's voice.

She looked around the dodgy little neighborhood and wondered how Mason could go from living in the Lockwood Mansion to just a simple, suburban house like the ones on this block. They were row houses and were inexplicably mundane and un-unique.

She finally heard Jules's voice. She was crying. But there was no sign of Tyler's voice at all.

Caroline knew that all she wanted to do was get to this very place but now that she was there she didn't know what to do at all. She contemplated knocking on the door even. But she quickly came to her senses. Jules didn't deserved politeness.

She opened the door and was surprised when she could step in without being invited. It was probably because Jules wasn't a human.

She went into the kitchen where Jules was and was surprised that Jules didn't even look up at her as though she was expecting Caroline to show up. Maybe it was a trap.

"Why are you crying?" Caroline asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Because I feel lost," Jules whispered. "I'm a century old and I've never been in love. Isn't that tragic?"

Jules smiled through the tears and quickly looked up at Caroline and then back down.

"But you loved Mason," Caroline said delicately. "You loved him very much."

"Yes but he didn't love me back," Jules snapped. "No one ever loves me back."

"Well kidnapping them and taking them to a neighborhood where old people live when they retire isn't a good strategy." Caroline hoped that this conversation would be over soon so she could leave.

She was starting to feel bad for Jules and she wanted to leave before it turned into full blown pity.

"I felt the same way, Jules." Caroline said and she sat down in front of Jules at the table.

"I always felt alone you know? I would throw myself at any guy who would give me attention," Caroline said.

"But you have Tyler now. What changed?" Jules asked, wiping mascara off her cheek.

"I stopped caring," Caroline relied. "And just because Tyler isn't who you want him to be doesn't mean that you won't find that person eventually. You will. I promise."

"I'm so embarrassed," Jules said after a few moments. "He's in my bedroom. You can just go get him. I think he's asleep."

"He's in your bedroom?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

Jules nodded and pointed in the direction of it.

Caroline was expecting Tyler to be tied up against but he was just sleeping soundly in the middle of the bed. She almost wanted to laugh because he was curled up like a dog. He looked peaceful.

She went and shook him awake. He rolled over and groaned. He immediately clutched his head.

"Oh my head," he moaned. "What do you want, Jules?"

"It's Caroline." she smiled hard.

Tyler hopped u to look, almost knocking Caroline clear off the bed. She laughed and he smiled, realizing how ungraceful he must have just looked.

"Am I dreaming?" Tyler asked as he stared at Caroline.

He was caught up with how the light was hitting her face and how her hair fell around her shoulders. Even though she was clearly stressed by everything happening, her skin still looked flawless and her eyes were bright and full of wonder and desire.

"You're actually awake and I'm glad you are because I missed you so much," Caroline said throwing her arms over Tyler's neck. "But I'm still mad at you."

Caroline pouted and took her arms away, making Tyler frown a little.

"What did I do?" Tyler asked.

"You're just … you. I don't know," Caroline said. "I'm just going to be mad at you because I can."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever," Tyler laughed.

He leaned in for a kiss but Caroline turned her head away.

"Really?" Tyler frowned and Caroline tried her best not to laugh. "All right whatever. Let's just get out of here."

He picked Caroline up and hoisted her over his shoulder making her scream out. He felt a few stabs of pain in his back which almost made him drop her.

"Son of a …" Tyler moaned. "Get that wolfs bane off of me."

"Okay, master," Caroline said sarcastically before she brushed away the pieces that were almost embedded into his back.

"Thanks," Tyler said and he smacked her butt as hard as he could with his free hand.

"Oh my gosh, you asshole!" Caroline cried and she elbowed him between the shoulder blades.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Tyler asked, tightening his hold on Caroline. "I'll give up because you know you're stronger than me when I'm in human form. Go ahead. Gloat."

"Thank-you loyal servant," Caroline joked. "Now carry me to the door and let's get out of here."

He obeyed without another word and was about to step over the threshold when the door slammed out of nowhere in his face. The speed of it startled him so much that he dropped Caroline.

"Ow, you douche." Caroline got up from the floor and rubbed her butt. "What happened?"

"I don't know. The door just slammed in my face. It scared the hell out of me," Tyler said.

"You chicken." Caroline passed him and turned the knob.

It was locked.

"What the hell?" Caroline said as she pushed and pulled on the door which would not budge.

"Just break it," Tyler said. "It's just a flimsy door."

"I can't. There's someone on the other side of it," Caroline replied.

"Great and her room doesn't even have windows. What kind of person has a room with no windows?" Tyler said angrily.

Caroline looked at the structure of the door. It was a thick, heavy wood adorned with silver.

"A person who uses there room to transition into a werewolf." Caroline dropped the doorknob and looked around.

There were chains peaking out from under the bed and a few scratches on the walls. Jules was probably only able to transform there because she was such an old wolf and didn't need to be restrained that much. She could control herself.

"Jules is that you?" Caroline asked, leaning against the door. "Jules, why have you trapped us in here? I thought we had an understanding."

"An understanding with her?" Tyler laughed. "Bitch is crazy."

Caroline shushed him and leaned her head against the door to listen.

"That's not Jules," she said after a few moments..

"How do you know?" Tyler asked.

"Because I hear breathing but no heartbeat," she relied.

"Well then who is it?" Tyler asked, getting increasingly anxious. "A vampire?"

Tyler put his ear up against the door too and he could hear Jules talking but it was very muffled. The door must have been sound proof.

"I hear Jules," Tyler said.

"What? I don't." Caroline glared.

"My hearing is better than yours now shut up." Tyler almost wanted to laugh at the face Caroline gave him. "I can hear some guy talking too but I can't understand what anyone's saying."

"She set us up. That bitch." Caroline shook her head.

"You were the one that set me up!" Jules shouted through the door. "I should have known better."

"What is she talking about?" Caroline asked Tyler to which he shrugged.

"Who is that standing outside the door?" he asked, getting ready to knock it down with his shoulder.

"On the count of three?" Caroline asked, as she went to stand beside him.

He nodded.

"1."

"2."

"3," they said in unison.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry it's been a minute since I've updated. Classes started on Tuesday so I've been so busy but here we are! Since I waited so long I decided to treat you with this extra special chapter. You'll see what I mean at the end ;]. P.S. I don't know why people are confused. I thought I made it pretty clear that Klaus was dead in my story. Rose ripped out his heart, Tyler tore him up and then they burned his body. He's very dead.

Monster

"Matt! What the hell are you doing!" Tyler cried, spotting his friend a few yards away in the kitchen with Jules in his arms. "Are you kissing her! What the hell is going on here?"

He was so caught off guard that he failed to notice the vampire that had been standing in front of the door. Caroline peeked over Tyler's shoulder, where she had taken refuge after being startled by the noise of the great door crashing down.

"Rose?" Caroline came out from behind Tyler to get a better look and make sure she wasn't seeing things. "What are you doing here?"

Matt froze. He knew that Tyler did not know what he was and it was probably very strange for his best friend to see him locking lips with someone so crazy and so dangerous. He let go of Jules and she fell to the ground.

"You have some explaining to do, man. Did you set this all up so you could get Caroline back?" Tyler said, anger rising in his cheeks.

"Of course not. Please, Caroline. Defend me," Matt plead.

"Rose, why are you here?" Caroline asked, completely ignoring Matt.

Rose's face looked gaunt and her usually flawless skin looked blotchy and a little aged if that was even possible.

"Tyler saved my life after that wolf bit me," Rose said. "When Damon told me that she'd taken him I had to come."

"You saved her life?" Caroline turned to Tyler.

"Vampire blood isn't the only blood with healing properties," Tyler replied hastily. "Now why aren't you more freaked out by Matt? Or am I seeing things. Please tell me I'm not crazy."

"He's an incubus," Katherine said stepping out from behind a wall.

Caroline jumped and ran back to hide behind Tyler who was equally as shocked. At first he thought it was Elena but he knew it had to be Katherine because of Caroline's reaction.

It all clicked. That's why Jules thought that she was being set up.

"Are you here to hurt us?" Caroline asked Katherine.

"Nah she's cool, guys." Matt interjected. "She came with me."

Rose, Tyler and Caroline shot surprised and confused faces at Matt.

"Of course the home wrecker has another toy to play with," Jules spat.

She tried to stand up but she was too weak to move. Matt had drained a little more than he had intended to.

"We didn't set you up, Jules. I promise. I didn't know all these people would come here. We were seriously just going to leave in peace," Caroline plead with Jules.

Jules rolled her eyes and leaned against the support beam, still too weak to stand.

"Matt insisted I come with him," Katherine said coolly. "I figured why not. I've only got eternity to spare and his eyes are just so blue and he's so sweet."

Katherine cooed and traced a finger along Matt's jawbone. Caroline scoffed.

"Why so bitter, Caroline. I thought we'd become friends," Katherine said, turning her attention on the blonde. "You should get used to s me, seeing as you two need to go on the run and I'm the expert in running."

"She's right you know. None of us can ever go back to Mystic Falls. It's too dangerous," Rose piped in.

"But that's our home," Tyler said.

"There's a lynching party out to get you, Tyler. If you go back you'll be killed," Rose replied.

"But my mother is the mayor. There's no way she could let that happen," Tyler said.

"You would be surprised what humans could do to the ones they love," Katherine said, thinking about Pearl and Johnathan Gilbert.

"They're right. We aren't welcomed back there anymore," Caroline frowned. "We'll have to leave that place for a very long time."

"Oh I'm sick of this!" Jules spat.

With one movement she yanked Matt down by the arm and put him in a chokehold, startling everyone in the room.

"Now all of you leave my house and never come back or I promise I will kill him," Jules said, her eyes flashing wildly.

Katherine stepped forward but Jules tightened her grip on Matt's neck and Katherine was forced to back off.

"Jules, come on." Tyler tried to bring the energy down in the room. "Please he's my best friend."

"Some best friend you are," Jules sneered. "I know he and Caroline dated you know."

Caroline tried to avoid eye contact with everyone in the room.

"He is. He's my best and sometimes only friend," Tyler pleaded. "Just let him go and you can have me instead."

"And what makes you think that I want you now?" Jules said as she struggled to get up.

Even in a weakened state, Jules was much stronger than Matt. He tried to wriggle free but it was impossible under Jules's tight grip.

Caroline gripped Tyler's shoulders defensively.

"Now if you don't mind, Matt and I are going to go for a drive. If I see any of you follow me, I will snap his neck." Jules dragged Matt to the door and disappeared.

"What the hell!" Katherine yelled. "We have to go get him back."

"You heard what she said. She'll kill him," Rose said.

"She won't even know we're there," Katherine said.

"She can smell you from miles away," Tyler said. "Trust me. I know. Plus she's a lot older than me and a lot more skilled."

Caroline kissed his neck sweetly and rubbed his shoulders for reassurement. The touch sent shivers down his entire body.

"She won't hurt him," Rose said.

"What? How do you know?" Caroline asked, stopping her massage for a second.

"Matt seduced her with his powers. Whether you like it or not it wasn't a coincidence that she chose him to kidnap," Rose replied.

"Oh great. It's definitely not a good thing to be the object of her affection. She's completely crazy," Tyler sighed.

Tyler was still confused about what powers Matt could possibly have. His only knowledge of succubae was from Jennifer's body but it was unlikely that Diablo Cody knew that real ones existed. And Matt didn't seem to eat people. He just kissed the life out of them. Tyler shuddered.

"I'm going to trail them," Katherine said, to which Tyler gave her a look. "I'm very good at being discreet I promise."

"I don't trust you," Tyler rebuffed and Caroline tried to calm him down, knowing that Katherine could easily rip both of their throats out. "You turned me and Car. Don't think I forgot."

"How could I think that," Katherine said sarcastically. "I regret it though. You two are quite annoying."

"Nobody ever likes their prodigy," Rose said, glaring at Katherine.

Katherine put a hand to Rose's throat but Rose quickly brushed her off with ease.

"I'm your maker. You will never overpower me," Rose said boldly. "Now go after them. I'll join you when the sun goes down."

"You both stay here in case she comes back," Katherine said before disappearing.

Rose threw a blanket and shades over herself and stepped out and immediately ran into her car. She was headed back to Mystic Falls.

Caroline and Tyler turned to each other immediately, being alone for the first time in a while.

"All this craziness put a shadow over our reunion," Caroline whispered, placing both her hands in Tyler's.

Tyler closed the gap between them and placed a fiery kiss on her lips that made Caroline's entire body feel like it was lit up.

"I've been wanting to do that since you showed up here," Tyler said, sliding his hands below Caroline's bottom, which made their bodies press together as closely as possible.

Caroline put her head back in ecstasy as Tyler kissed her neck and chest all over. When she came back up her fangs were out. They both terrified and thrilled Tyler. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He leaned her back against the wall so he could have full use of both his hands and he pulled Caroline's shirt up over her head and threw it over his shoulder. She then grabbed his by the collar and ripped it off with one small tug and it joined hers in the corner of the kitchen.

Tyler moved her to the floor so he could undo her pants and explore her with one hand while he kissed her. She arched her back and moved in sync with the rhythm of his touch.

She lost control of her body and threw her head back with her eyes closed and a warm feeling filled her entire body.

She moaned loudly and went to kick her jeans off the rest of the way with a little help from Tyler. He positioned himself between her and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Caroline." Tyler breathed.

He thrust hard and Caroline's body immediately contracted and she clutched Tyler's arm, leaving behind little moon shaped cuts from her nails. She moaned loudly, unable to control her volume or her body's spasms as he moved back and forth against her. She felt as though she could stay there with him forever.

"Tyler …" Caroline whispered into the rook of his neck.

The sound of his name put him over the edge and he collapsed on top of her, his body completely spent.

"I love you too," Caroline said airily.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

A/N: So barbies we meet agan. He's chapter 24. Love it. Review it. To that girl who wanted to do the storyline from the books I actually thought of doing that but didn't know how since vampires can't have babies but we'll see. So enjoy my littles birds. You'll really like what's coming up next.

Monster

"Where are you taking me?" Matt asked, trying to pull his hands free from where Jules had tied them to the door handle.

"We're going back to Mystic Falls of course," she replied. "I know your little friends will follow and they'll walk right into the trap that the Founder's Council is sure to have set up."

"Why are you doing this?" Matt asked. "It doesn't have to be this way. I promise if you just let me go and apologize they'd be accepting and take you on as a friend."

"It's too late for that. I've been a lone wolf for a long time. I don't know how to have friends," Jules said, looking down for a second. "I'm just going to drop you off at home. When I took you I don't quite know what I was thinking."

"That part is my fault. I sort of glamored you," Matt replied. "Unintentionally of course."

"I see why Katherine is fond of you. There's a lot I could do with you," Jules said, taking her eyes away from the road for a second to look at him up and down. "It's hard out there for a girl to get what she wants these days."

"It's hard for me too," Matt replied with a sigh.

"So if I just take you home there will be no hard feelings and you'll never see me again?" Jules asked.

"Deal." Matt smiled weakly and looked out the window.

….

"Where do you want to go to start our new life?" Caroline asked with a giggle.

"Somewhere cold," Tyler replied with an absent minded look on his face.

Caroline snuggled up against him on the floor and covered herself with a blanket they'd taken off the couch.

"Cold?" Caroline made a disgusted face. "I want to go somewhere warm. I like the sun."

"You're a vampire and you like the sun," Tyler laughed. "And I'm a wolf. I like the snow."

"Well fine we'll stay on the east coast where we can have both." Caroline wrinkled her nose.

"Or how about England?" Tyler suggested.

"Too much rain."

"Asia?"

"Too much foreign."

"So I'm guessing you want to stay in the states," Tyler raised a brow.

"Well I'm a southern girl. I don't really belong anywhere else," Caroline frowned.

"You belong with me," Tyler said and he pulled her by the leg on top of his lap.

Caroline giggled like a middle school girl. Something about him made her giddy and act a little childish but she liked it. She was 17 after all but lately she'd been acting like a senior citizen with all of the heavy stuff she'd been dealing with.

Tyler smiled and kissed the part of her that was closest to him which was her knee. She faked like she was going to kick him in the face and they both laughed.

"It's so good to see you smile again," Tyler said. "It's been a long time since I've seen that. Actually this whole time we've been together I've only seen a handful of smiles."

"Well give me more reasons to smile and I will," Caroline said under her breath.

"I just wish we could be more normal," Tyler said. "Like I want to bring you home to my mother and then go meet yours and then eventually ask your dad for permission to marry you. Then have some little wolfy babies, get old and then eventually die."

"You want to marry me?" Caroline smiled shyly.

"Well I just assumed …" Tyler began. "I said I would stick around until you didn't want me anymore. I'm in it for the long haul."

"Don't worry, Ty. I want you around," Caroline said, kissing him on the nose. "But I understand, Tyler. I want those things too but I just don't know. I don't even think I can have babies."

"Don't even worry about that. We'll make our own normal," he said, bringing her head down to rest on his heart.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Tyler's phone went off. He lamented losing the warmth of Caroline's hair against his chest but his phone was all the way across the room.

"It's a text from Rose. She said that she and Katherine are in Georgia and she sees Matt and Jules," Tyler said. "What do you think? Should we go?"

"Yeah let's go," Caroline said grabbing her clothes and shoes. "Grab the whiskey."

Tyler laughed and gave her a look.

"What? I haven't fed in days. I'm starving," Caroline looked at him with bug eyes.

He just laughed and took the bottle off of Jules's mantle and they both dressed in less than a second and were headed north within a minute.

…...

Matt and Jules stopped in a barren rest station on the side of the highway for a rest.

"Can you please untie me? I promise I won't try to escape," Matt looked to Jules with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know," she said. "It makes me feel like a more competent kidnapper if you're tied up."

"Well how about you loosen it a little at least? You tied me with sailor knots," Matt suggested.

"Fine," Jules conceded.

She reached over Matt and slipped a finger under the knot. Matt took it as an opportunity and he grabbed her hand, which immediately made her body go limp and her expression go serene.

"Why don't you untie me?" Matt said in a sensual voice and she readily obeyed.

Jules tore off the ropes and his hands were free.

"Now I hate to take advantage of you like this but I need to feed and then I need to get the hell away from you and back to Katherine," Matt said.

The itching and burning in his throat was too much for him to bare. He knew he shouldn't feed from Jules but the desire was clouding his judgment. All of his emotions always turned into one - lust. Whether he was hungry, sad or happy he only felt one thing when it all came down to it.

Matt ran his hand up Jules's arm and she shivered under his touch.

"Come here," Matt whispered.

Jules climbed over the center console with surprising grace and straddled Matt.

"What are you doing to me?" Jules asked breathily. "How are you controlling me? Stop it. Please."

"Shhhh," Matt said as he pulled Jules's lips down to his.

The intensity went from zero to a hundred in a matter of seconds and before he knew it, Matt had Jules doing whatever he asked her to. She was grinding her hips against his as they kissed fiercely and Matt was getting all of the energy he needed from her. The last time he'd fed so much he killed the girl and he figured the only reason Jules wasn't dying was because she was a supernatural.

Jules broke their lip contact and looked him in the eye.

"Do you love Katherine?" Jules asked.

"I think it's too soon for that but I definitely see something in her that no one else does," he replied.

"First Mason and then you," Jules said. "She has to be doing something right."

"Look you're amazing too. You just don't have an ounce of self confidence," Matt said. "Until recently I had the girl of my dreams but I lost her to my best friend. And what did he have that I didn't? He had confidence. He's actually a cocky bastard sometimes. But that's what's attractive and Katherine is that."

Jules thought over his words without saying anything and then went back in to attack his lips after a few moments.

…...

"You expect me to sit here and watch this?" Katherine asked Rose.

"Well you're not going to bloody run over there and break it up are you?" Rose said, ducking behind a bush. "He's feeding. It doesn't mean anything."

"Well why from her? She's so … plain," Katherine said. "And look. He's basically having sex with her when all he really needs to do is kiss her."

"Since when do you care about people and what they do?" Rose asked.

"Since I saw Stefan okay? He makes me feel emotions I'd forgotten I had," she replied. "That's probably why I loved him so much. He was so good. But Matt … He's so different than Stefan but he has this heart too you know?"

"I know perfectly well," Rose said as she thumbed the vile of wolfs bane Damon had given her to wear around her neck. "You're going to pine after him for the next century and a half then threaten to kill everyone he loves. No I get it."

"Shut up, Rose. That's not my style anymore," Katherine scoffed.

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Matt and Jules. The sight made her increasingly angry so she decided she wouldn't take it anymore.

She ran off before Rose could say anything and ripped off the door of the car and yanked Jules out by her arm.

"What the hell?" Jules cried. "Are you crazy?"

"No but you are if you think you could kidnap my new toy and screw him in front of my face," Katherine said coldly. "So against girl code."

"You and your witty banter. It just doesn't get better now does it?" Jules rolled her eyes.

Katherine grabbed Jules by the arm and threw her across the lot and she landed with a thud. Her eyes flashed gold and she charged back at Katherine and knocked her down. Since the two were about equal in strength it looked like an old fashioned girl fight and Matt and Rose knew better than to break it up.

Matt watched them and sighed. He thought back on his life from the past few years and he tried to picture Elena and Caroline fighting over him. He figured with how boring and safe he used to be that would have never happened. He grinned a little, appreciating his being an incubus for the first time.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A/N: Soooooooo sorry that this took so long. School has been kicking my ass. I promise this story will be done soon so we can all get back to our lives lol. But here you go. More soon!

"Is that … No it can't be," Caroline said, spotting Jules and Katherine fighting along side the road. "Quick, Ty. Pull over."

He pulled into the lot and Caroline immediately got out and rushed over to Rose and Matt. Tyler followed and grabbed Katherine by the neck. He picked her up and threw her back onto the ground hard while Caroline grabbed Jules and held her.

"Why are you just standing there?" Tyler barked at Rose and Matt.

"You hurt her, dude! What the hell?" Matt yelled, running to Tyler and punching him in the face.

Matt kept throwing punches at Tyler which he continued to block. He didn't want to hurt Matt since he was much stronger.

"Matt, stop it!" Caroline yelled but he didn't stop.

Matt pretended to give up and walk away but at the last minute he turned around and sucker punched Tyler in the stomach. This angered Caroline and she rushed in and sunk her teeth deep into Matt's neck. She was so hungry and full of pure rage that she could have completely drained him without ever meaning to. She was blinded by thirst.

She kept sucking until Rose pulled her off.

"You're killing him now," Rose said calmly. "You need to stop."

Caroline stopped and looked down at Matt horrified. She raced into Tyler's arms and hid her head in his chest.

"Did I kill him?" Caroline asked quietly.

"No, Car. He'll be okay," Tyler responded, rubbing small circles on her back.

"Can we just get out of here please?" Caroline asked, still afraid to look up.

Matt clapped a hand over his neck and tried to stop the bleeding but it was too intense. Katherine walked over and knelt next to him. She kissed him sweetly on the lips and pulled away fast. He was so taken aback he didn't notice the wounds on his neck had closed up and healed.

Rose scoffed at everyone and grabbed her broken necklace from off the floor. She put it back around her neck and took off to rejoin Damon at the Boarding House.

Jules got into her car and peeled away. Tyler thought about stopping her but he changed his mind last minute. She knew she was outnumbered and overpowered and would not win. She was harmless now.

Tyler picked up Caroline and put her in the passenger seat of the car and took the wheel. He left Matt and Katherine there. He'd find his own way back if that's what he even wanted to do.

He didn't know where he was or where he was going. After all he had no home and no family anymore. The whole town of Mystic Falls was sharpening their stakes and silver daggers waiting for them to return. There was just no future there.

He finally ended up back in Virginia. It must have just been intuition that brought him there. He was a few miles outside of Richmond where he figured they could rest for the night. He glanced over at Caroline's sleeping body and smirked a little. She looked peaceful even though her hair had streaks of blood in it and her mascara was running down her face.

Tyler shook her and she opened her eyes lazily to face him.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around.

"Richmond. We're at a hotel," Tyler replied. "Let's go check in, okay?"

They grabbed their things and went to the main lobby. It was a typical cookie cutter hotel with absolutely no charm but it'd do for the time being.

"Just a room please," Tyler said to the receptionist as he reached for his wallet.

Caroline stopped him.

"Actually we want the suite. And it's on the house," Caroline said, staring deeply into her eyes.

The woman took back the room keys and gave them a set of new ones. Tyler smiled at Caroline who had a huge smug grin on her face.

They got up to the suite and crashed on the bed.

"Will we always feel like we're on the run, Ty?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Probably. But we'll be young for a very long time. How many people get to do what they always wanted to do before they died? No one. We can do it all," he said.

"You want to like write a bucket list?" Caroline asked. "I'm never going to die so it might be a couple million pages long."

"Imagine when I'm an old man and you're still 17 and beautiful," Tyler said. "Will you leave me?"

"Well I've always had a thing for Clint Eastwood …" Caroline laughed. "But that won't be for a very, very long time. We'll worry about it when it becomes an issue."

Tyler was satisfied with that answer.

"Let's not talk about the heavy stuff tonight," Caroline said. "Just make love to me, okay?"

Tyler smiled and her and stroked her hair with the back of his hand.

"I can't begin to tell you how happy you make me," he said, softly. "I love you."


	26. Chapter 26

Monster

A/N: I took some of what you guys were telling me you wanted to happen and so I wrote it. I had to post this chapter because I was so disappointed with the forwood in tonight's episode. So enjoy! Btw. the next chapter is the last. I'm in school and I work and have an internship so I just don't have the time to devote anything to this anymore. It's been great. I love you all!

Chapter 26

Three months later

Caroline woke up with a smile on her face and the sun on her cheeks. She felt warm and about to burst with joy. Life was really good. She rolled over and pulled the blanket down that was covering Tyler's extremely tanned face.

"Wake up, sleepy head." Caroline smiled brightly.

Tyler shuffled and sat up, brushing sand off of his arm.

"We fell asleep here?" Tyler asked, groggily.

Caroline ignored the question and just smiled even more deeply. The sounds of the waves crashing against rocks used to scare her but now she loved how soothing it was.

"We could be anywhere in the world and we picked New Jersey," Tyler laughed.

The smile on Caroline's face dropped suddenly and she went green. She clapped a hand over her mouth and gagged a little.

Tyler was still lethargic from sleep and could not figure out how to help her. He just rubbed her on the back and held her hair away from her face.

Caroline gagged a few more times before actually throwing up blood all over the white sand.

"Car, what's wrong? Vampires don't get sick, do they?" Tyler asked, dumbfounded. "Come on. Let's get out of here. We have to go."

"Where? To a hospital? I'm a vampire!" Caroline said, wiping her mouth. "I'm fine. It must have just been some bad blood or something."

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked, worried.

"Of course. It's happened before," Caroline lied.

Tyler accepted her answer but he was still worried. But as the day went on he didn't think anymore of it.

They spent the day on the boardwalk eating funnel cakes and watching the fireworks at the end of the night. It was simple but beautiful and just what the two needed.

They had been going to a different town everyday since they left Florida and had been creeping up the East Coast slowly but surely. It was a lot of fun but they knew it couldn't last forever. At some point one or both of them would want to settle down somewhere and try to have a normal life. Of course they wouldn't be able to stay anywhere for too long because people would notice they weren't aging but at least they could create the illusion of a normal life for themselves.

Tyler required a lot more sleep than Caroline so he usually slept while she drove at night.

Caroline had one hand on the wheel and the other clutched Tyler's head as he leaned on her shoulder for support.

She suddenly felt that nauseas feeling again but it quickly subsided. This wasn't normal for her at all. She was a vampire she never got sick. It wasn't part of the condition. Vampires were supposed to be in the exact same state they were when they died - meaning perfect health.

Caroline glanced down at Tyler and hoped he wouldn't wake up. She did a U-turn in the middle of the turnpike and started heading south for Mystic Falls.

Four hours later and she'd crossed the border into Virginia. In just a few more exits she'd be in Mystic Falls.

She drove straight up to Bonnie's house with the lights off so no one would see her. Tyler was still asleep but had turned over and was curled up against his seatbelt.

She figured he'd still be asleep because this wouldn't take that long.

She kissed him on the forehead and ran into Bonnie's room, startling her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie hissed. "I thought you were dead."

"I am," Caroline scowled. "Is that really what people have been saying?"

"Yeah I mean they searched for you and Tyler for like a month and then in the paper it said that his car had been found abandoned by the side of the road. So they just presumed you were dead." Bonnie frowned.

"You didn't really believe that did you?" Caroline asked.

"Well you disappeared out of nowhere and I haven't heard from you since. What am I supposed to believe?" Bonnie sneered.

"They made that story up! Tyler had left his car at home. We ran away because there was like a bounty on our heads or something. They have stakes waiting for us," Caroline said.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie looked perplexed. "No one's trying to kill you."

"Are you kidding? The whole Founder's Council came to my house to pretty much execute me and Tyler," Caroline said.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Bonnie smirked.

Caroline continued to look at her confused.

"Damon compelled or killed everyone that was after you. They don't know about you or Tyler being what you are," Bonnie said. "They just think you ran away together and that you're missing."

"How did he do that? They're all vervained," Caroline said.

"He's head of the Council and the distributor of vervain. He has his ways," Bonnie replied.

Caroline mulled it over for a minute and smiled to herself.

"I can't believe he did that," Caroline said finally. "Maybe we can come back. I miss this place so much sometimes."

"You'd have to leave again though when people started to realize you weren't getting any older," Bonnie said and Caroline sighed. "So anyway why are you here?"

"I've been … sick," Caroline said uneasily. "I thought maybe you might know what's wrong with me?"

"Sick? Vampires don't get sick," Bonnie said. "What are you symptoms?"

"I've just been throwing up and feeling nauseas. It's the weirdest thing," Caroline said clutching her sides.

"Are you pregnant?" Bonnie laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm just sick," Caroline glared.

Pregnancy was a sensitive subject for her. She'd always wanted kids but could never have them.

"Sorry," Bonnie said softly. "So what have you been eating?"

"Mostly regular food and whatever animals I've been able to catch. Tyler lets me feed off him sometimes too," Caroline replied.

"What? Wait Tyler? You guys actually did go together? I thought that was a coincidence," Bonnie said flabbergasted. "Where is he now?"

"He's in the car asleep," Caroline looked shocked at Bonnie's expression.

"Well that's unexpected," Bonnie breathed. "But anyway I want to tell you something that may freak you out. Are you ready?"

Caroline nodded.

"Well Matt as you know is a succubus," Bonnie said to a very confused Caroline. "Well like the day after you went missing he came back, cleared out all his belongings, sold the house and left. But I saw him and I saw bite marks on his neck. Do you know where they came from?"

"I lost control of myself for a second, why?" Caroline asked.

"He's a succubus," Bonnie said. "When you feed from other supernaturals you take a little of their power."

"Is that why I was so horny after I did it?" Caroline looked up at the ceiling and Bonnie grimaced at the thought of her and Tyler. "So anyway why would this freak me out?"

"Succubae and Incubae feed off of sexual energy which vampires definitely have already but they also feed off of fertility. That's why succubae prefer humans even though they can get what they need from vampires without killing them," Bonnie said.

"Okay … so what?" Caroline asked.

"Fertility, Caroline. Think about it," Bonnie said.

Caroline marched out of the house and hopped back in the car. Tyler was still asleep and she couldn't decide whether to wake him or not. She finally decided not to and started the car back up.

"Shit," Caroline said, slamming her hand down on the wheel.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A/N: Sorry it's been so long but I've been up to my eyeballs in work. But this is the first part of the last chapter which I'll post very shortly. Then that's the end of Monster. So read this one fast because I'll have the last chapter up as soon as I write it!

Monster

Nearly a month had gone by and Caroline hadn't told Tyler. She didn't know how. She wasn't even sure if she actually was pregnant. She had never had periods as a vampire so it's not like she was missing them. And she didn't produce hormones anymore so pregnancy tests didn't work either. She feared for her baby.

She was a vampire and he was a werewolf. What would the baby come out as? Would it come out undead or maybe it'd be human like Tyler was before he triggered the curse. Or maybe it'd be some strange hybrid. Or maybe it would just be born dead. Caroline couldn't sustain life after all, since she herself wasn't living.

In case she had been pregnant, she had been making a point of feeding from Tyler every so often to draw some of his essence of life into her. Maybe his living blood was enough to keep the baby alive.

She sighed to herself and began to cry. She'd been very emotional lately and she had told Tyler it was because she was homesick. It wasn't completely a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Caroline, I'm really worried about you." Tyler frowned, looking down at her on the bed. "You've had something on your mind that you're not telling me. What is it?"

"I told you, Ty. I'm just really home sick. I even miss my mother," Caroline said, trying to change the subject.

"It has something to do with me doesn't it?" Tyler looked away. "You want to leave me. Is that it?"

"What? No!" Caroline shot up. "That's not it at all. I just … I don't know. I feel different lately. But not about you. I love you, Tyler."

"But I feel like I'm losing you lately, Car, and it's scaring me." Tyler ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It's not you. It's just something with me. Maybe a vampire thing. I don't know."

"Well maybe you're hungry."

"Maybe."

"Feed from me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to," Caroline said, feeling irritated for no reason at all.

Caroline sat against the wall and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. She knew she needed to see Bonnie again. She had to see if she'd found anything out since she'd last seen her. But she had to go alone. She had to know for sure what was going on before she told Tyler.

"Tyler …" Caroline started, not sure of how to finish her sentence. "I think that I need some time … alone. I just have so much in my head and I don't want to bring you down with me."

"Please, don't do that." Tyler shut his eyes, afraid tears would fall. "You're all I have."

"You're all I have too, Tyler. But I just have to figure this out by myself. I need to go get help. I'm sick, Tyler. I can feel it. There's just something not right with me," Caroline said, tears strolling down her cheeks.

"No. I can't let you. I can't be without you, Car." Tyler leaned his head back to stop a droplet from falling. "I'm coming with you."

"As soon as I'm better I'll come back to you. I promise," Caroline said, clutching his hands with hers.

"No."

Caroline didn't want to leave him as much as he didn't want her to leave. But this was something that she felt she had to do on her own. They'd literally never been out of each other's sight since they'd left Mystic Falls and she felt needed to have this time alone to really get her head straight if she really was going to be having a baby.

She looked into Tyler's eyes and saw the fear there. He was scared she'd never come back. She knew she couldn't let him believe she didn't want him anymore, because she did with all her heart.

"Fine," Caroline whispered softly.

"Let's just go back to sleep and we'll figure out our next move tomorrow morning, okay?" Tyler asked and Caroline nodded.

He pulled her into him and clutched onto her waist as if he never wanted to let go. Tyler fell asleep shortly after but Caroline remained awake, thinking.

Caroline took Tyler's arm from around her and placed it gently back down on the bed after she'd gotten up. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote, "If you never forgive me for leaving, just know that I love you and always will. I will come back for you. -Caroline."

She tried to keep her composure as she set the note down on the bed where her body had just been. She bent down and kissed his shoulder, and then his cheek and forehead before finally ripping herself away. With one last look she ran as fast as she could straight for Mystic Falls.

…..

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"I have to talk to you," Caroline said, rushing passed her into the house. "Have you found out anything since we last spoke?"

"Well I looked in a few grimoires for anything about this and witches aren't too fond of either weres or vampires so there isn't much in there about you expect for spells to kill you," Bonnie replied.

Caroline sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Where's Tyler?" Bonnie asked.

"I-I had to leave him … temporarily." Caroline looked down.

"You need to talk to Stefan or Damon. I think they're your only shot," Bonnie said, sensing that Tyler was a sensitive subject.

Caroline nodded and raced over to the Salvatore boarding house where she knew she was probably no longer welcome. She'd run away with a werewolf after all. That was definitely against some sort of vampire code.

She didn't bother with the bell as she knew they'd probably never let her in anyway. She rushed up to Stefan's room and closed the door behind her.

"Caroline," Stefan said stunned. "What .. Why? What are you doing here?"

"What do you know about vampires … and pregnancy?" Caroline bit her lip.

….

Tyler woke up to find Caroline missing. He smashed a vase against the wall in a fit of anger and almost broke his wrist punching the ground.

He'd never hurt like this in his entire life. It felt like his heart had been ripped out and stepped on.

He sat at the edge of the bed and wept, not knowing what else to do. She was fast and probably hundreds of miles away by now. It'd take him weeks to track her. And even if he could, he didn't know if he wanted to. She'd broken his heart after all.

….

"You need to speak to Isobel. She's a vampire historian," Stefan said, still dumbfounded by the news. "She ought to know something."

"Thank-you, Stefan. Thank you for everything. You've always been a great friend," Caroline said, hugging him. "Tell everyone I love and miss them."

"I will," Stefan replied. "Now go and find her. Last I heard she was hiding out in Springfield, Maryland. Start there."

Caroline nodded and disappeared to find her. Her heart was still heavy with grief from leaving Tyler but her mind was compelling her forward to finding Isobel so she could return to her love as fast as possible.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A/N: And now the end is near and so I face the final curtain. It's been a pleasure writing for you guys. I love you all and thank-you so much for reading my little story I wrote out of boredom. Expect more from me as soon as my schedule lightens up. Once again thank-you! I love you all.

Monster

"So you've been looking for me," Isobel said, in her nasally but sensual voice. "What do you want?"

Caroline had searched all of Maryland, Washington DC, and the both Carolina's before finding Isobel in a small town in Georgia a few weeks after leaving Tyler. She'd moved around a lot since Stefan had last heard from her.

Caroline explained the situation to her and it intrigued Isobel enough for her to want to help her without any catch.

"It's simple really, darling." Isobel smiled. "This has only happened once before according to my research. But the man wasn't a werewolf. He was a human. And before the baby was even born, both the vampire and the human were killed for betraying their races."

"Would that happen to me?" Caroline asked, scared.

"Well you've gotten yourself pregnant by our mortal enemies so I'm going to assume yes. But this was thousands of years ago. I think times might have changed by now," Isobel said in a bored drawl.

"Do you think my baby will come out … healthy?" Caroline asked.

"Only time will tell, dear. But I'm quite interested in the outcome of this. So why don't you stay with me and I'll try to take care of you as best I can," she said. "I have a daughter your age that I never got to take care of. Let me atone by helping you."

"But what could you do for me?" Caroline asked.

"I could do some digging and see how to keep you and that baby alive," Isobel said, pointing to Caroline's stomach.

Caroline considered leaving and running back to Tyler but this was such a tempting offer. Isobel was notorious for knowing every little thing about vampires. If there was something that she needed to know, Isobel was definitely the one to find out.

Caroline nodded slowly, wondering when or if she'd ever see Tyler again. He had probably convinced himself that she didn't want him anymore by now. And she was too embarrassed to face him, so she agreed to stay with Isobel.

…

Another month and a half had gone by and Tyler was battling exhaustion. He'd not stopped looking ever since Caroline had left. He hardly ate and he tried to sleep as little as possible, as it was only holding him back.

Plus he was weakened by the moon. It was a to be a full moon that night and he knew he had to get as far as he could before he turned.

He had about 4 hours before that happened and he had caught Caroline's scent a few miles back. He kept driving, knowing that he was getting closer. If he could only get to her before his transformation, he knew everything would be perfect.

He'd tell he loved her and she'd fall into his arms and promise never to leave his side again. The image had played over and over in his mind since she'd been gone.

He just had to make it a reality.

…..

"Why didn't you stick around for Elena?" Caroline asked, as Isobel was cooking her an herbal soup she'd found a recipe for in a grimoire.

"She was better of with John's brother and sister. I was stupid and young and I wanted to die," Isobel said. "And now I'm dead and I don't regret a thing except for not knowing her at least."

"You can still know her you know. You're the only mother she has now," Caroline said. "You should go back to Mystic Falls and get to know her. If she knew you like I did, she'd definitely love you. You've been so great to me."

Caroline rubbed her protruding stomach and smiled at Isobel.

"Let's not get too mushy," Isobel said, handing Caroline a bowl and a spoon.

Caroline could feel that her baby was strong and healthy and she had Isobel to thank for that. Isobel had scoured over any possible resource and had taken care of Caroline as she'd promised. The only thing she asked for in return was permission to document every step of the pregnancy for her own personal research.

…

It was nearing midnight and Tyler was trying everything to stop his transformation but there was now way. He had stalled it long enough and knew he was close. His body had gotten used to most of the pain now and the transformations were much quicker.

He pulled over the car, upset that he hadn't made it to Caroline and he ran into the woods to find a remote place.

He found one shortly and began to shift, screaming out in agony.

…

"Are you going to ever tell your baby daddy that he's a baby daddy?" Isobel asked.

"I plan to. I just am scared to tell him for some reason," Caroline said. "I miss him so much that it hurts sometimes but I just don't want to see him and find out that he's not happy about this."

"Seems we're both a little messed up." Isobel smirked.

…

Tyler, in wolf form, sniffed at the ground, catching Caroline's faint scent. It was a few weeks old but his sense of smell was a lot more sensitive when he was a wolf.

He ran and ran and ran all through the night towards her aroma, letting out a howl as he went.

…

Caroline's head shot to the window.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"No."

Caroline sighed.

"Come back to Mystic Falls with me," Isobel said. "You have no reason to be away from it anymore and I can tell you miss it."

"I don't know. Everyone there thinks I'm either dead or married," Caroline said. "But I'd love to see all my friends again."

"So it's settled then. We'll go now," Isobel said. "Before you really start to show. You can tell everyone before the baby pops out."

"Elegantly put," Caroline said dryly. "But yeah let's go before I change my mind."

…..

Tyler's bones began to ache and he knew he'd be changing back soon. But he would be naked and he ran faster as a wolf. It'd only hold him back.

The scent was strong now. It burned through his nose and pumped him full of adrenaline. He knew he was close. He just had to keep pushing through his transformation back to human.

Dusk was close as he kept running.

Every nerve in him was alive. It felt like lights were shooting through his body and he could not wait any longer to be reunited with Caroline. She was so close.

…

"You got everything?" Isobel asked.

"Yeah. I do I think," Caroline said, picking her bag up of the ground.

Isobel headed to the door and opened it.

"Oh my God!" Isobel screamed and slammed the door.

"What?" Caroline demanded.

"Oh my Gosh. A wolf!" Isobel screamed. "On the doorstep!"

Caroline's heart jumped into her throat and she burst through the door and sat next to the giant wolf. It's bones were shifting and breaking and Caroline could see the hair retreating back to human flesh. Tyler was slowly materializing in front of her face.

A waterfall of tears came down as if out of nowhere and she could hardly contain herself as he morphed back to human. She knew he'd be too much in pain when he was done to really be happy about seeing her.

She couldn't stop crying. He'd probably looked everywhere for her. The thought of it broke her heart.

He was finally done and she threw herself on top of him, hugging his face with her entire body.

"Tyler," Caroline sobbed. "You came to find me."

He didn't answer. His body was shivering madly and his heart was racing.

"I thought you'd want nothing to do with me," Caroline said. "I lied to you and said I'd stay. I left you and I regret it everyday. I'm so so sorry."

She kissed his forehead and rocked him back and forth slowly.

"How did you know he wouldn't bite you?" Isobel asked.

"He'd never hurt me," Caroline said sternly. "We've gone through all of his transformations together and he's never even been close to hurting me."

Tyler reached to Caroline's neck and pulled her ear down to his mouth.

"I'm not mad at you," he whispered. "I just want to know why you left."

"I'm pregnant, Tyler." Caroline said, backing up show him her stomach.

Isobel threw Tyler a blanket and he sat up, covering himself with it.

"How is this even possible?" he asked.

"It's a miracle I guess," Caroline said, fearing he wasn't too thrilled with the news.

"Why were you holding bags?" Tyler asked, trying to buy time so he could think properly.

"We were going back to Mystic Falls." Caroline was anxious and Tyler was completely expressionless. This was the first time she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"That's perfect," he said, smiling a little.

"Are you not happy about the baby?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline. I came here to ask you to marry me," he said, taking the necklace she'd given him off. He slipped a ring off of it he'd put there for safe keeping. The diamond was massive. Caroline was wondering how she hadn't noticed it.

"Yes!" Caroline cried before he got a chance to ask.

…

5 years later

Caroline was in the kitchen of her house just outside of Mystic Falls. It was around 2pm and her family would be home soon.

"Mommy, mommy!" a little girl's voice came from around the corner.

Tyler appeared from the corner carrying the little girl. He went up to Caroline and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made her blush.

"How was school, Rose?" Caroline asked the little girl.

"We read little Red Riding Hood today and my teacher called the big bad wolf a monster," she said excitedly. "But my daddy's a wolf too. So am I a monster?"

"No but your parents are," Caroline replied, smiling.

"If you're a monster then I'm a monster too," she said, her blonde hair falling around her face.

Tyler smiled at Caroline, who had the proudest look on her face. She took Rose to get cleaned up for dinner. Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Damon, Jenna, Alaric, Isobel, John and even Katherine were coming over.

Caroline kissed Tyler softly on the lips and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tonight's a full moon," she said delicately.

"Bring it on."

THE END


End file.
